


you make it easier when life gets hard

by Missesbean



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, of a non listed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: AU High School Coffee Shop.Tyson meets Gabe in the coffee shop.  Tyson's life at home isn't so glamorous. Tyson is basically a senior in high school raising his little sister.  Gabe is his lifeline. Cuteness ensues.





	you make it easier when life gets hard

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Brief mention of completed suicide by gunshot of a non-involved character.  
> TW: Underage drinking  
> TW: Parent with Alcohol Abuse  
> If I missed a tag / tw, please let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer (s):  
> -I know EJ is super nice, but it just fit for this story, okay? Don’t hate me. I still <3 him.  
> -I'm sure Tyson's mom is a legit woman, ok. But in this story, fictional Tyson's mother isn't the best.  
> -The logic / real world events/ backstory does not actually ring true, y’all. Like I know these things wouldn’t ever have happened in their lives, and that’s what makes this all a work of fiction, folks. I love everybody, okay.  
> -Tyson is sad he’s not a perfect blonde model / stereotype  
> -Text images are currently working, however, I never can keep them in, So transcript of said texts are in block quotes beneath images.  
> -This is a work of fiction. I do not know these people. These are all fictional acts. No infringement / ill will towards any plot participants.  
> -Title from Lucky [jason mraz // colbie caillat]
> 
>  
> 
> So the most wonderful @ [cristuhknee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristuhknee/pseuds/cristuhknee) is my Beta and she's so encouraging. I don't know what I would do without her. I appreciate her honesty and calling me on grammar when needed, as well as questioning issue as I write :) She's the best.

Tyson loved days like today; the weather was changing, leaves were starting to turn, and some of the local hockey team came in to the coffee shop after morning practice _and_ before class.  He loved getting glimpses of some of the beefcakes, getting to inspect whether or not they were talented. The fact that he occasionally stammered like an idiot, well, that was just an added bonus. But really, who didn’t love the thick thighs, bubble butts, _and_ dazzling eyes?  

 

It was rare that he got noticed, but when he did, he felt worthy. For the past few weeks, he had felt a bit more _desirable_. There was a new blonde in town who happened into the coffee shop more often than not. Tyson may be smitten. Not only was the blonde absolutely beautiful, no, he was kind and liked to joke and tease Tyson. He always had a sarcastic jab that was delivered with a smile and a wink Tyson’s way. Sometimes, he’d chuckle, a deep, throaty sound that’d cause Tyson’s cheeks to flush a bright red.    

 

However, as pleasant as Blondie was, he hadn’t been in for quite a while (okay, at _all_ this week) and Tyson was starting to think that maybe he was gone. When Tyson glanced up to see those familiar blue eyes and crinkly smile though, that thought was pushed aside.  Blondie was flanked ... By the rest of the hockey team. _Of course_ . Tyson felt his smile falter as he realized what this meant. Gabe was one of _them._ A popular athlete with a perfect, beautiful, blonde girlfriend. That was just his luck.  

 

Now, Tyson wasn’t terrified by the hockey team by any means. In fact, his best friend was all but the star of the team. Additionally, with this being his and Nate’s senior year, he could only imagine the kind of year Nate was going to have. Nate was a big time star, but for some reason, none of his likableness by their peers had rubbed off on Tyson. It wasn’t like Nate hid him, either. He and Mikko regularly talked to Tys, but that was as far as his ties went.  

 

To the other guys on the team, Tyson was just the guy who made coffee and spent his day nose buried in his textbooks. Tyson didn’t feel the need to change that, either. He worked hard to take care of his mom and sister, wanting the best for the three of them. He also knew that his only shot at college was by an academic scholarship of some sort. Med school would never pay for itself; he knew that. There was no time in his world for such distractions , like the boys in front of him could enjoy.  

 

Tyson was jostled  mid-thought when he heard a grating voice, Erik snapping his fingers dangerously close to Tyson’s face. **“Earth to dweeb, come in please.”** Erik laughed, the rest of the guys following suit. Except for Nate, who glanced over at Tyson apologetically.

 

Not wanting to cause any trouble, Tyson jumped to attention, awkwardly apologizing to Erik before he spoke. **“Coffee?”**  

 

Erik snorted an answer of “ **_Duh_ ** **,”** before specifying just what he wanted. Tyson quickly jumped to action, starting the milk to steam, while the other barista started taking orders and marking cups. Lost in his own thoughts, the brunette felt the big blue orbs on him again. Tyson risked a glance up and smiled lopsidedly, feeling his cheeks flush as Gabe tried to apologize.  Erik, conveniently, clapped Gabe on the back, and spoke loud enough to ensure that Tyson would hear. **“Ignore him, he already gets enough attention from Mack; You don’t have to play nice, too.”**  

 

Tyson grimaced at hearing Nate’s least favored nickname used, along with the  meaning behind what Erik said. It almost sounded like Nate was only his friend out of pity. Tyson knew that wasn’t the case. Nobody else needed to know though, or Nate would suffer.  Nobody needed to know.

 

Gabe didn’t seem keen on Erik’s comment, shaking  his head in response. **“It doesn’t hurt to be kind… ”**   

 

Erik rolled his eyes and took his coffee wordlessly from Tyson as it was offered up. He paid and went to wait by the window for the rest of the guys, obviously annoyed. With Erik out of earshot, Gabe tried to apologize again, but Tyson kept his eyes down and slid Gabe’s coffee onto the counter before swapping stations with another barista.  

 

Now, he was able to wait on Nate, taking his order. Nate gave Tyson pleading eyes, Tyson just shook his head, bidding him to let it go. Generally, Erik didn’t come with the boys, electing for a fast food chain breakfast and coffee. That was always a benefit of the boys coming, Erik wasn’t with them. The rest of the guys were tolerable, but Erik? He was something alright.  

 

 **“Brutes,”** Nate started in a low voice, **“I have so much to tell you…”**  He tried to make eye contact with Tyson, but was unsuccessful. Tyson acted like he was deaf and moved to make Nate’s coffee, once again swapping places with one of the other baristas. With the cup and sharpie in hand, he wrote a quick note where the sleeve would cover. It was Tyson and Nate’s little thing, if Tyson didn’t feel like he could verbalize something, he would write it on the cup, in the same spot as always. Nate noticed, anxiously awaiting the cup and message, curious what Tyson has  to say. After finishing his drink, Tyson offered it up, carefully. Nate took it, gently sliding the sleeve to see in Tyson’s hurried scrawl _“It’s him.”_

 

Nathan appeared confused, at first, as Tyson rang up his order, mouthing  “Erik?” Tyson shook his head, told Nate his total and quickly glanced at Gabe and back to Nate, eyes widening.  

 

Understanding flashed across Nate’s face, then came a frown. **“Oh, no, Brutes…** ”

Tyson just shrugged and waved Nate off, moving onto the next few guys, not even trying to _purposely_ sneak glances at Gabe.  He could feel eyes on him, expecting it to be Nate, but when he looked up, he was surprised to see it was Gabe. He turned his back to the counter, letting  his coworkers know that he was out. He quickly grabbed his bag and jacket, unceremoniously swapping shirts in the corner, before he slipped out the back door, making his short walk to school.  

 

Tyson was hopeful to have a calm rest of the day. By sixth period, he was sure his day was going to end just fine. At least, he was sure until he heard a locker slam beside him. He glanced over to see a tall blonde man, Nikita. Shit. Tyson hated having any of the athletes’ lockers near him. Hopefully, Tyson would have slim to no encounters with Nikita, or the rest of the hockey team, at his locker. Tyson figured someone out there in the universe hated him enough to put his locker in the same by the hockey players in the first place.

 

He scrambled to get his bag, quickly shut and locked his own locker door, before hurrying down the hall. Tyson was almost to the outside doors when he happened upon the crowd in the middle of the hall. He huffed as he took in the sight. The typical beautiful, perfect, babes were around a few guys at their lockers, all vying for the two guy’s attention. Of course, Erik and Gabe being the object of the fawning and affection. Tyson tried to keep his eyes from rolling out of his head as he pushed his way through, finally feeling the door as he pushed out. Free, he jogged back to the coffee shop, where he had left his little car for the day.  He checked his phone for the time, and belted up, before hurrying off to get Tori from school.

 

Tori was still young enough that she could go to school within their district and be okay.  Tyson was on a private academic scholarship, so he was able to have access to the AP courses and preparatory courses he needed.  With his mom working several jobs, long hours, and being a single mom, everyone had to pull their weight. Which meant Tyson was in charge of Tori more often than not.  

 

As he sat in traffic, he kept glancing at the clock, worrying he was going to be late.  Tori hated when he was late; she was always embarrassed if she was the last person to be picked up and it scared her. Tyson didn’t blame her.  Kindergarten was hard enough. Call him overprotective, or overly emotional, but Tyson hated when she was scared. Plus, it really made him look bad when he was late.  

 

It didn’t help that Tyson was painfully aware of how mean kids could be.  He would never leave Tori hanging. So, as he pulled up at her building, he quickly ran inside the school to her hallway.  Poking his head in her room, Tyson smiled. **“Tori** ,” his voice was soft, smile widening when he saw his little sister.  She pulled her backpack on and came running. Call him crazy, but she was his favorite human being.  

 

 **“Ready to go?”** he asked with a smile. Taking her small hand in his much larger one, Tyson waited for her answer and an acknowledgement from her teacher.   **“Yep!”** He waved to her teacher with his free hand, leading  her out to the car, reminding her to look both ways before they crossed the crosswalk.  

 

 **“How was school today,”** Tyson asked with a genuine smile.  He always loved hearing how her day went , what was great, what was maybe not so great, and what she had enjoyed the most.   With a thoughtful smile, she looked up at Tyson. **“It was good,”** she swung their hands sweetly as they neared the car.  

 

 **“How was your day?”** Tori asked with a grin, her “r’s” still a bit soft and slurred.  Tyson loved that about her. She still sounded so sweet and innocent.   **“It was good, but it’s better now,”** he winked at her and helped her into her booster seat and get belted, before hopping up front so they could head home.  

 

 **“Do you want spaghetti or hamburgers tonight?”** Tyson questioned as they stopped at a red light.  The little girl appeared to contemplate for a few minutes, before deciding on spaghetti.  Tyson nodded and sooner than later, they were home. As per normal, Tyson got Tori settled with the choice of a book, puzzle, or learning activity, while he did his geography and government homework.  By the time they were done, he started dinner and any laundry that was looming about.

 

Tori was allowed one episode of My Little Pony or the like while Tyson made dinner, and then all electronics were put away for the night.  They ate dinner together, having a conversation about her day, what she had learned, and what gross coffee orders Tyson had to make. After dinner, with her stool pulled up to the sink, Tori would dry the dishes that Tyson washed.  She loved to help him, always ready to pull her stool over so she could reach. After dishes, Tyson did his math, while Tori played. Then, it was bath and bedtime.

 

After tucking his little sister in, Tyson would settle into the kitchen table, spread his books out, and dig into the challenging work he had to complete.  It was a routine, one that he and Tori were accustomed, and one that worked for them. With their mom working graveyard, it was rare they would see her at night.  In fact, most commonly, Tyson would see her when he was walking out the door to get to the coffee shop and she was getting home. They would peck on the cheek, and off the other would go.  His mom would get Tori to school, while Tyson would get to work. There were the rare days though, when she didn’t work, and Tyson was “free” from big brother duty, as it were. But still, Tori preferred if Tyson helped her out.   

 

Rarely did their schedules change, except on Sundays.  Tyson worked 8-2, and often, Tori tagged along to the coffee shop.  This particular Sunday was no different. Tyson was making a latte, and glanced up at his sister, only to notice that she was gabbing excitedly to Nate, who was coloring with her.  Tyson chuckled, shaking his head. He was still smiling when he looked up and met those blue eyes again. Shame bubbled through Tyson’s gut as he started to make his, Nate, and Tori’s drinks (Black coffee, Caramel Macchiato, and Iced Hot Chocolate), letting his coworkers deal with Gabe.  Tyson announced he was taking a break,took the three drinks, and headed out to the table with Nate. Gabe almost looked disappointed, but when Tyson glanced over, Gabe’s expression was stoic.

 

Unceremoniously, Tyson plopped down by Nate, after carefully putting their drinks down.  Tori gave a thank you and took a sip of her drink, making a noise of satisfaction. With a shake of his head, Tyson watched her for a moment. She amazed him sometimes.

 

Tyson glanced over at Nate, who was biting his lip and looking at his drink.   **“Tys..I came with Gabe..he’s ordering me coffee..”**  He gestured towards Gabe, who had two drinks in his hand, and was headed their way.   Tyson just sighed and rubbed at his temples, shaking his head.

 

 **“Brutes…”** Nate started, but Tyson shook his head.   **“It’s fine. I’ll take it up to Stassia, she’ll drink it.”**

 

 **“No! Yours always tastes better, I’ll just drink both.”** Nate added quickly.  Tyson just shrugged and slid closer to Tori, as Gabe awkwardly sat down by Nate.  Picking up a crayon, Tyson immersed himself in Tori’s drawing page, helping her with some bubbles.    Tori, however, seemed more interested in the new person at the table, watching him quietly.

 

Gabe, ever the charmer, smiled at Tyson and said hey, before turning his attention to Tori. **“Hey there, I’m Gabe, what’s your name?”**

 

Ever the smartass, Tori looked up and towards Tyson, before back at Gabe with a response. **“Tyson says not to tell strangers my name.”**  She gave him a pointed stare, then went back to her coloring.   Tyson choked on his drink as he gave Nate a wide eyed glance, then looked down at Tori.  

 

**“Tori, this is Gabe, he’s one of Nate’s teammates...you can tell him your name.”**

 

Not giving him the time of day, Tori looked up, **“He heard.”**  

 

Tyson coughed and gave her the “ _look_ ” as his own cheeks flushed.  Nate was trying not to laugh, mouth covered with his palm.  Apologizing to Gabe, Tyson tried to figure out what to say, when Tori sighed.  

 

 **“Sorry… I’m Tori.”**  

 

Gabe smirked and nodded.   **“It’s okay, you were just following Tyson’s great advice.”**

 

Tyson wasn’t sure if he had ever been this embarrassed before; the last thing he needed was for Erik to torment him about his sister, too.  His eyes flickered nervously to Nate as he sat quietly coloring with Tori. Nate offered him a soft smile.

 

 **“Do you work everyday?”** Gabe glanced up at Tyson, curiosity on his face.

 

He paused to think about his answer. Tyson tried making eye contact with everything but Gabe’s eyes.    **“Uh, yea, usually.  Every weekday at least, for sure.”**  He busied his hands with the coloring, not paying attention to anything else.  Gabe nodded and sipped at his coffee quietly, watching Tyson intently. Tori took that moment to look up at Nate, then Gabe.  

 

 **“Are you Nate’s boyfriend?”** She held her little lip between her teeth, waiting for an answer.  Tyson’s eyes widened in horror as he felt his cheeks flush red instantly.  He turned immediately to correct her, but Gabe was already answering.

 

 **“No, but I do play hockey with Nate,”** he gave her a smile, not phased by her curiosity.

 

**“Hmm, are you Tyson’s boyfriend?”**

 

Tyson wanted to hide in that moment, coughing at Tori.  Gabe smiled though and shook his head. **“Nope, but I come here for coffee a lot, so I know him that way.”** He winked before turning the question on Tori.   **“Is Nate** **_your_ ** **boyfriend?”**

 

Tori gasped and made an “ _ew_ ” noise.   **“No! I don‘t have a boyfriend, that’s icky.”**

 

 **“You don’t?”** Gabe asked with a smirk.  

 

 **“No, but Tyson had a-”** she started, but was interrupted by Tyson’s hand over her mouth.  He carefully slid out of the booth, pulling her with him as they went. Trying to free herself, she licked Tyson’s hand, grunting when he scooped her up and carried her into the store room for a lecture.  Gabe was left with a smirk, and Nate giving him a narrow eyed stare.

 

 **“Not a word to anybody, you got it?”**  Nate challenged him.  

 

 **“What?”** Gabe looked genuinely confused.    **“Just, Tyson gets enough shit as it, he doesn’t need anybody spreading his sexuality around either.”** Nate shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.  Gabe nodded, swallowing quickly. **“Oh, right, got it now.”** Nate nodded, glancing up when he saw Tyson and Tori returning to the table.  

 

Tori stopped in front of Gabe and looked up with big eyes, **“I pologize for bein so,”** she turned to Tyson, not remembering the rest.  He coaxed her quietly. **“Rude and disrespectful.”**  Gabe smiled and looked up at Tyson with a grin, before he looked at Tori again.   **“You don’t need to apologize to me, Squirt, but I appreciate it.”**  

 

Tyson looked at the clock, **“Okay, I have to close today...Nate would-”** he started, but Nate just nodded.   **“Sure.  Mine or yours?”**  Tyson looked over at Tori, who had already answered, **“Nathan’s! His mom makes cookies!”** She giggled.  Tyson just laughed and kissed the top of her head.   **“You behave, Turkey, or there’s no tv tonight, okay?”** He gave her a pointed look, watching her nod.  

  
Turning towards Gabe, Tyson started, **“I’m really sorry about all of this… I, just I’m sorry.”**  He felt his cheeks flush again as he looked down and ran a hand over his cheek.  Gabe shook his head, **“It’s totally fine, really.  I have a sister, I get it.”** He smiled.  Tyson blushed and thanked him again, giving Nate a thankful glance before hurrying back behind the counter.  

* * *

Tyson’s routine stayed pretty well the same for the next few months, except, Gabe started tagging along with Nate more, which made Tyson start to pull away from interacting with Nate.  He didn’t want to be the third wheel with them. Plus, it was awkward with Gabe having been named the Captain this year, when both Erik and Nate thought they had a chance. It was all just, weird, and Tyson didn't know what to say, ever.  Not to mention, he still was embarrassed by the fact that his little sister had outed him pretty much the hottest man in his school.

 

Which, if Tyson was being totally honest, was truly frustrating.  Why was it that the perfect blonde man instantly got to fit in with everybody and Tyson was still a total dweeb to most people.  He’d been here since he was a Freshman, started with the rest of these bozos, and people _still_ acted like he was the weird new kid.  Tyson was probably just being a dork, but there was nothing he could do about it.  

 

He really needed to get into a better head space, especially if he was going to make it to the game on time tonight.  It was the Bruins’ season opener at home, which Nate had been consistently reminding Tyson what time the game started, as if he didn’t know what was going on. Like he was going to miss his best friend’s last first game.   Sheesh.

 

Tyson had gotten the night off and his mom was intent on keeping Tori, but when another nurse called in sick, of course his mom had been the one who jumped to take the shift.  Tyson sweet talked Tori into going with him, bribing her with popcorn and a Sprite. He figured there were worse things he could drag her to, or use for bribes.

 

That’s how he found himself, sitting behind the glass, Tori on his lap so she could see what was going on.  He probably looked ridiculous, but when a few of the girlfriends behind him were dazzled by Tori, he wasn’t going to start complaining.  It was nice to have someone his own age to talk to, as well. Tori sat nuzzled against his side, talking to one of the sophomore’s girlfriends, jabbering about whatever it was girls talked about.  Tyson was intently watching the game, cheering along and having a good time, when Tori announced she needed to go to the bathroom. Tyson looked up at the score and clock, then back at Tori.

 

 **“Can you make it two more minutes, Tor?”** He bit his lip, hopeful.  

She shook her head though, already on her way to the potty dance.  Fuck. **“Okay, well, let’s go.”** He moved to get up with her, but Jackie was offering to take her, and dammit if he didn’t want to let her take her.  He asked Tori if she was okay with it, and when she nodded, he thanked Jackie with a smile and leaned back to finish the rest of the second period.   Nate was on fire tonight. Tyson loved hockey, more than he shared with most people. He couldn’t wait to talk about the game with Nate.

 

At the buzzer for the end of the second, the Bruins were on top, and Nate had already started a stellar game. Tyson checked his phone to see that Nate’s mom, god bless her, had offered to watch Tori tonight if Tys wanted to hang out with Nate and the guys after.  If only he could explain how that just didn’t really work any more. But, he had texted her a thank you, not wanting to be rude. He was lost in his cell phone when Tori came marching back beside him, clinging to his side. **“I’m cold, Beaw.”** She offered softly, cuddling into his side.  Tyson put his phone away and pulled her closer to his side, rubbing a hand up and down her arm.   **“Did you say thank you to Miss Jackie for taking you to the bathroom?”**   He asked quietly, smiling with a nod when she said yes.  He looked over to Jackie for confirmation, who nodded sweetly.  

 

 **“You’re a good brother, Tyson,”** she offered softly, curling up in her big Bruins blanket.  She noticed Tori’s shivering, scooting over so that she was in the chair right next to Tori, then draped her blanket over the little girl and part of Tyson as well.  He shifted uncomfortably, praying to all things holy that Johnson didn’t see his girlfriend being so nice to him and his little sister. He wasn’t sure which of them would get the shorter end of the stick, but for Jackie’s sake, he hoped it was him.   Tori was grateful though, thanking Jackie and moving nearer to her in the seat. Tyson once again wanted to shoot himself in the foot; Erik was not going to miss it, there was no way.

 

True to sort, when the team came back out, Nate, Gabe, and Erik skated by, Erik doing a double take and skating back by them, eyes narrowing at Tyson when Jackie wasn’t looking up.  Tyson knew what that look meant, it meant there was hell to pay. He had to get out of here after the game and avoid seeing his friend, that was the best choice, more than likely. Tyson tried to push it out of his mind though, instead focusing on the third period, cheering along with Tori.  

 

At the sound of the final buzzer, the Bruins had won by 2 goals and Tyson was on the move to get out of there.  With Tori fast asleep against his shoulder, Tyson carefully thanked Jackie for all of her help, navigating up the stairs, almost running into Nate’s mom.  Tyson bit his lip and smiled softly, hopeful she would just let him go. But, that wasn’t the case. She greeted him like her long lost son (which, pretty much he was), kissing his cheek before she leaned down to kiss Tori’s forehead.   **“Are you guys going to wait for Nate?”**  

 

Tyson bit his lip, **“I...probably not. I mean, she’s pretty much out.”**  He glanced down to Tori, whose eyes were fluttering open on “Mrs. MacKinnon.”  She grinned at her and spoke sleepily against Tyson’s shoulder, **“Hi Missus MuhKin.”** She batted her lashes at her, waving.  

 

Nate’s mom chuckled and rubbed her face, **“You want to come tell Nate hi? Then you can come home with me so Tyson can go spend time with his friends?”**  

 

That seemed to perk Tori up, the prospect of spending time with Mrs. M was always one of Tori’s favorite places; Tyson couldn’t blame her.  He loved going to Nate’s too, especially when he had been younger. **“Yep!”** She grinned and perked up against Tyson.  He had no choice now as he followed Kathy down the hall. Tori was taking it all in, grinning when she saw Jackie again.   Tyson felt his cheeks flush as Jackie greeted him and Tori, following them down the hall. Leaning against the wall in the hallway, Tyson waited by Kathy, still holding miss Tori against his shoulder.  If she would just go back to sleep that would be perfect. A few of the younger guys came out of the dressing room first, meeting their family and taking off until it was Jackie, Tyson and Tori, Kathy, and some other blonde girl waiting in the hall.  Nate came out first, all smiles as he hugged his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then greeted Tori. Him and Tys bumped shoulders, before Kathy reported to them that she was taking Tori home, and had already texted Tyson’s mom.

 

She was gone quicker than she’d arrived, Tyson standing aside awkwardly, hands shoved into his pockets. **“We need to leave, Nate...please?”**  

 

Nate looked over with a shake of his head, **“We gotta wait for EJ and Gabe, dude.  We’re going to Erik’s; his parents are gone for the weekend.”**  

 

Tyson’s eyes widened. **“No way. I’m just going to grab Tori and head home then.”** He wasn’t going to do this tonight, there was no way.  Nate was telling him how terrible of party pooper he was, when the door flung open and Gabe and EJ emerged, being greeted by the girls left in the hallway.  Erik looped his arm around Jackie, after giving her a kiss, Gabe doing the same with the other blonde.

 

 **“Hey, Tys is free tonight, I’m gonna ride with him and we’ll see you at the party, aight?”** Nate asked Erik, who gave a half smile that spelled evil.  

 

 **“Sounds great, I think it’s time I get to know Tyson. . .”** Erik added with a wink in Tyson’s direction, before he led Jackie down the hall, none the wiser. Tyson was pretty sure he was sweating now.  This wasn’t going to be good, not at all. Gabe waved at Tyson and Nate and followed after Erik, girl on his arm.

 

Tyson let out a low groan and slid down the wall, covering his face with his hands, while Nate gave him a bewildered, awkward look.   **“Brutes, what the hell, get up, man.”**  He laughed and shook his head like Tyson was the weirdest person in the world.  Which, okay, maybe he was. Tyson bit his tongue and stood up, following Nate down the hall and out to the car. This was going to blow.  

* * *

 

The whole drive to Erik’s, Tyson tried to explain to Nate why this was all such a horrible idea.  Nate was just positive though, that it was all going to be just fine. That’s how Tyson found himself standing awkwardly in the kitchen while Nate and his teammates took shots.  Well then, looks like Tyson was going to be the DD, one way or another. He sipped at his soda, paying more attention to his phone than anything else. When he heard his name, he looked up alarmed, to see Erik giving him a stare.  

 

 **“Huh?”** he asked, his cheeks flushing, pulse quickening.

 

 **“I said, it seemed like you were getting pretty cozy with Jackie during the game,”** Erik stared menacingly down at him with his thick arms crossed, eyes narrowed.   Jackie rolled her eyes, telling Erik to knock it off, trying to push him out of the room and to get out of there. Erik was having none of it though, pushing Jackie away with more force than ever necessary.  Tyson reached a hand out to steady her, making sure she was okay, before focusing on Erik, who was obviously fuming at this point.

 

 **“Get your hands off her!”** Erik barked, shoving at Tyson.  Nate reached out to stop him, but was too late.  Erik already had Tyson pinned to the refrigerator.   **“Think you can just weasel your way into popularity?”** Erik asked. **“Scamming on girls with your little sister? That’s pretty pathetic, even for you.  Shit, poor kid, I’d hate being stuck with you all the time, too. It must suck, not having your dad, while your best friend gets him.”**  

 

The more Erik spoke, the redder Tyson’s face became, and the more frustrated he became. With every word, Tyson grew annoyed and impatient, but then he brought Tori and his father into it, and Nate’s dad, and Tyson was livid.  Erik didn’t even know what he was saying.

 

Curling his lip, Tyson let out a grunted **“Mother fucker!”** He charged towards Erik, fists flying.  Erik laughed as if it was funny and that Tyson wasn’t going to do anything, until he felt the blow to his mouth and lit into Tyson as well, sending a left hook into Tyson’s eye.  Nathan and Gabe dropped their cups and jumped to intervene, attempted to pull the two guys back, but it erupted into a full on brawl. Tyson wasn’t totally incapable of defending himself, and got a few punches in before Nate wrestled him back, arms wrapped around him.  

 

Gabe was successful in pulling Erik back, holding tightly onto him as Tyson eyed Erik.   **“You make me sick, Johnson!”**  Erki just laughed, shaking his head.   **“At least my dad didn’t ask me to change his name when he left…”** At that, Nate had to hold onto Tyson tighter, Mikko stepping between Tyson and Erik and backing them out the door, holding onto Tyson as he tried wiggling out of Nate’s arms.  

 

As they got Tyson out the door, his curls were a mess, face red, and arms flailing.  Nate finally gave up and shoved Tyson into a snowpile, hopeful he would snap out of it.  Tyson sputtered as he sat up, eyes wide.

 

 **“Better?”** Nate asked, watching Tyson.   

 

 **“NO!”** Tyson was back up, wanting to go back in.  Nate reached out and shoved at his chest again.   **“He doesn’t know, Tyson, sit down.  Let it go. He doesn’t fucking know!”**  

 

Tyson’s face was still red, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes from just how mad he was.   **“I know he doesn’t know! He needs to keep his fucking horse mouth shut!”** Tyson was slamming his fists into the ground at that point.  Nate sighed and dropped beside Tyson, dropping a hand to his shoulder. **“I know Brutes, I know.”** He glanced over at Tyson, who was face down onto his knees, breathing heavy.   **“It just sucks, Nate,”** he let out a long sigh, rubbing his face.  

 

 **“I know, c’mon, let’s go home,”** Nate stood up, offering a hand out to Tys, pulling him up.   **“You gonna stay over tonight?”**   Tyson just shook his head, dusted off and headed to the car.  

* * *

**“Ouch,”** Gabe grimaced as Tyson looked up from under his hat.  His eye was black, mouth busted, and his lips were puffy.  Tyson just let out a sigh before speaking, **“You want your normal?”**  Gabe nodded and watched Tyson nervously.  Generally, Tyson would have taken a few moments to appreciate the view, but not today.  Instead, he took the cup and slid to the espresso machine, quietly working.

 

 **“I’m really sorry about Friday,”** Gabe started. He was cut off though, Tyson shaking his head. **“It’s fine.”** He didn’t want to speak about this, and especially not with Gabe.  The blonde man, nodded and bit his lip as he debated asking his next question.  But, curiosity got the best of him. **“So, I didn’t realize you and Nate were brothers . . .”**

 

Letting out a long sigh, Tyson answered, **“We’re not. Here.”** He pushed the coffee into Gabe’s hand, before he added.   **“It’s on the house.”**  He dropped his apron onto the counter and headed out the back door, needing to get his bag before heading to school.  He thought he was in the clear, but he saw the familiar blonde and cursed under his breath.

 

 **“I’m sorry, I thought that-”** he tried to continue and apologize to Tyson, but was stopped by the curly-haired teen..   **“Gabe, it’s fine. Nobody else cares or understands; I don’t need you to.  Is there something else I can get you? If not, I’m going to head to school.”**

 

The blonde man stood with his mouth open, dumbfounded as he shook his head.   **“I...no I, okay.”**   Tyson nodded and stomped off, hopeful that nobody would bother him the rest of the day.

 

Lucky for him, Tyson made it through the day, but he was the butt of more jokes than he needed or wanted to hear.  The fact that his mom had text him that she was off and going to pick up Tori, was the biggest relief of his day. He really just needed some time to be Tyson.   Since the rink was open for rec time, and the hockey team had practiced that morning, Tyson let himself have a few hours of fun. He laced up his skates, and stepped onto the ice, crisp air surrounded him as he skated a few laps, legs burning with familiarity.  

 

 **“Brutes!”** Tyson heard his name before he saw Nate join him on the ice.  Tyson wasn’t surprised by this at all; Nate pretty much lived in the rink.   **“Dogg,”** he greeted Nate with a chuckle and a fist bump, unsurprised to see Nate toting the puck bucket to the middle of the ice.  Of course, this guy was an overachiever, never letting the game rest. That was why he was so damn good, too. Tyson watched for a minute as Nate shot pucks, before he resumed his skating.  After a while, he stopped beside Nate with a smirk, **“Damn, you suck.”** He added as the auditorium filled with the ping.  

 

With a roll of his eyes and a laugh, Nate checked Tyson with his hip. **“Grab a twig… let’s see if you still got it,”** he gave Tyson a smirk and pointed towards his bag on the bench.  Tyson was never one to let a good challenge go to waste, so he did as Nate suggested.  He grabbed the stick and skated back towards Nate, taking the time to slide to a stop, showering Nate with some snow.  Nate just laughed and fired off a wrister to Tyson’s hoot.

 

 **“No Tori?”** Nate asked, glancing over at Tyson, lining up his shot.   **“Nah, mom’s off,”** Tyson answered, firing his own into the net.   He did a goofy little bow, Nate snorting. **“Wow…”** he laughed.   **“Bet you can’t do that again.”**  

 

 **“The goal? Or the dance?”** He winked and did both with a laugh, really enjoying himself for the first time in a while.  With happiness in his heart, he sprinted off across the ice with a puck, exhibiting his puck handling while he did a bit of a figure skating move, then fired a wrister with a fist pump.  Nate laughed and flew down the wing, firing his own. They grinned like fools and kept it up until the bucket was empty. As usual, Tyson scooped out the net and looked up at Nate.

 

 **“Five bucks says I can get five in before you,”** Tyson teased, laughing when Nate just scoffed.   **“That a challenge, Brutes?”**

 

 **“Of course, nobody could beat the TBeauty,”** Tyson winked exaggeratedly, and skated around Nate with the puck.  Obviously, Nate caught up, laughing, but turning serious. Tyson laughed and spun again, maneuvering around to score.   **“That’s one…”** Tyson joked.   **“Cause I’m going easy on you…”TBeauty.”** Nate laughed and answered with a goal of his own, winking exaggeratedly at Tyson.   They continued on, losing track when they both had hit four, just having fun playing the game they had grown up on.  They wouldn’t have stopped either, if it hadn’t have been for Tyson to notice Gabe watching them from the bench, hat backwards, thighs full, and face beautiful as ever.  Skating up by Nate, he nodded towards the bench, **“Your friend is here,”** he added and started off the ice.  

 

 **“Tys, where you going?”** Nate looked perplexed.  

 

 **“I should head home, besides, you should be resting.  I don’t wanna hear about you not playing or hurting yourself because you were goofing off with me.”**  

 

 **“Dude, stop brooding. He’s nice, and it’s not like he knows anyways,”** he referenced Tyson’s Nate-only disclosed pining for the blonde.

 

 **“Right, well, I don’t really have it in me to answer more questions...so, you can explain any questions,** **_brother_ ** **,”** he snorted and stalked off and past Gabe wordlessly.

 

Nate sighed, shaking his head as he skated towards Gabe and the bench, leaning against the board. **“Hey man,”** he gave Gabe a fist bump, leaning comfortably.  

 

 **“Did he leave ‘cause of me, cause I can go…”** Gabe asked worriedly, eyes shifting towards where Tyson had left.  

 

 **“Nah, he just has a lot of homework. AP shit,”** Nate shrugged it off.   

 

 **“You sure?”** Gabe wasn’t really buying into this.     Nate nodded, taking a drink from his water bottle.   **“I made him angry this morning,”** Gabe continued.  

 

 **“Oh yea? How?”** Nate asked, shifting his weight on his skates as Gabe gestured.   **“I asked if you were brothers . . .”**  

 

Nate let out a long sigh, **“That’s a complicated situation.”**

 

 **“I’m starting to see that; so if you’re not brothers . . .”** Gabe trailed off, eyes intent on Nate as he ran his hand through his hair before he began, face serious.  

 

**“Tyson’s dad and my dad were twins.”**

 

**“Were?”**

 

 **“Yea, Tyson’s dad passed away.”**  

 

Gabe looked up curiously, concerned and way more confused.   **“How?”**

 

 **“Uhm,”** Nate was hesitant to answer, not wanting to give away anything that would make Tyson uncomfortable or feel awkward.  But, he wasn’t here. **“It was. . .”** Nate paused, scratching his jaw as he debated how he could continue.  He hadn’t realized Tyson was standing at the bench door though, arms crossed over his chest, having forgotten his backpack, still situated by Gabe.  

 

 **“Say it, Nate,”** Tyson challenged, chewing on the inside of his lip.  Even Nate was ashamed, and that fucking hurt Tyson.

 

Face red, Nate shifted awkwardly, **“He uh, he chose to-.”**

 

Tyson couldn’t stand the fact that people couldn’t just say it.  His dad had been somebody, and dammit if it didn’t hurt seeing people be so awkward around it like it was a disease.   **“My dad shot himself, Gabe.   He completed suicide. After he couldn’t save a teenage boy from a drive-by.  He shot himself.”** Tyson spit out the words, grabbed his bag, tossed it over his shoulder, and retreated.   

 

 **“Tyson!”** Gabe felt horrible for pushing the topic now, getting up to talk to Tyson, but the curly-haired boy was already out the door.  Nate huffed and plopped down on the bench, hurriedly unlacing his skates. Gabe stood awkwardly then, **“How long ago?”**

 

**“Ten years ago.  Tyson always got asked about his dad, and he just always said he left.”**

 

 **“But, your last names?”** Gabe could have smacked himself for letting his curiosity get the best of him.  

 

 **“Tyson changed back to his Mom’s maiden name when he turned 13, when Tori was born.”**  Nate supplied while he got his street shoes on.

 

Gabe opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but instead shut his mouth when Nate continued.   **“Everybody just assumed when my parents moved here,  that I was the liked son. It was a mess, really. We played rec hockey with Erik when all of that was happening, and he always has given Tyson a lot of hell about it and made jokes.”**  He stood, changed and spoke softly.   **“I gotta get home, it’s my day to walk the dogs.”** He gave Gabe a nod, and was out the door.  

* * *

Life seemed to fly for Tyson.  Between trying to finish up projects and papers, Tori, and going to Nate’s games, he was as busy as ever.  With winter break on the cusp, Tyson was looking forward to the next three weeks of no school, and no homework.  Plus, it meant that he could pick up some more hours at the coffee shop. Today, Tyson was working the closing shift, which left him at work until about 11:30, midnight at the latest.  Generally, that wasn’t an issue, but his mom had text him and said she worked the graveyard due to another nurse’s family emergency. That was how Tyson found himself almost grateful that it was quiet in the store, even if it meant fewer tips.  Tori was comfortably nuzzled in her favorite corner by the register, watching a movie on Tyson’s iPad, wrapped up in one of Tyson’s too-big-for-her hoodies.

 

Tyson’s eyes flickered towards the door, heart dropped when he saw Erik, Jackie, and Gabe walk through the door.  His stomach did a flip as they got into the line. Gabe was as beautiful as ever with those big blue eyes, strong jaw, and dazzling smile.  His oatmeal colored sweater made his eyes even more beautiful, dark jeans clinging to his thighs.

 

Tyson was lost.

 

Wordlessly, he began making the drinks as the marked cups were handed in his direction, lost in thought about how much he hated how beautiful Gabe was. Tori chose that moment to come over to Tyson, leaning into his side behind the counter, declaring she was tired and couldn’t go on another moment.  Tyson paused after finishing one drink to tell her to go sit down and wait until he was done with the customers, only to have Jackie talk to her in delight. Tyson felt his jaw clench as Erik watched on, Gabe interacting as well with Tori.

 

Tori was busy talking to Jackie like they were the best of friends, while Gabe listened with chuckles now and then.  Erik glared at Tyson while he paid for the coffees. He took his cups from Tyson wordlessly and headed to the table, slumping down by Jackie like his reputation had just died. Tori looked over at him, weary expression on her face as she asked for permission to join the group. Tyson couldn't say no to his already bored little sister, nodding his head with apprehension at her unspoken question.  

 

The little girl moved closer to Gabe, the furthest from Erik, and most familiar.  She was still appraising Erik as she leaned her little elbows on the table. **“Tyson says you’re a butthead,”**  it was direct, as she then took a little sip from her drink.  Gabe’s lips curled up into a smirk as did Jackie’s, though her eyes widened more.

 

Erik choked on his drink before clearing his throat.   **“Oh yea?”** He watched the little girl with a tilt of his head.   **“Yea.  I think you look more like a toe head.”** She added matter-of-fact like as she shrugged and pulled Tyson’s iPad back onto her lap, now fully leaned against Gabe as she started a new movie.  Gabe and Jackie waited with bated breath, shock registered on Erik’s face before he snorted and took another drink.

 

Tyson had taken that moment to slowly walk towards his sister’s table, noting how Gabe was watching the movie over Tori’s head, Erik and Jackie chatting idly close by.  Tyson bumped Tori’s feet so she would move them down, allowing room for him to sit down by her. He visually checked her over, as if he was expecting her to be bruised or  broken. **“You good, Tor?”** His voice was quiet as he looked over her.   **“Yea,”**  she nodded, then stage whispered to Tyson.   **“He doesn’t look like a butthead… a toe!”** She tried to wink at Tyson.  

 

In horror, Tyson’s eyes widened, cheeks flaming red as he looked over in horror.   **“Where did you hear that?!”** He was absolutely mortified as his sister responded, **“When you and Nate were talkin’ bout the mean boy, and then how your heart-”** she was stifled though, by Tyson’s hand over her mouth.   **“I think that’s enough, Tori Jane.”** He gave her a warning look, tone that of a parent.   **“You were eavesdropping; what happens to eavesdroppers?”**

 

She sighed, disappointment settling on her face as she shook her head.   **“Nooo,”** it was a whining tone against his hand.  He nodded, **“So, you’ll keep your mouth quiet, right?”** He gave her the _‘look’_ as she nodded, returning puppy eyes.  Tyson turned towards Erik, running a hand through his curls.   **“Uh, sorry…”**

 

 **“Whatever,”** Erik stood with a snort, and stretched, gesturing for Gabe and Jackie to follow.  Gabe mumbled something about the movie, while Erik just shrugged, leaving with Jackie.   Tyson began to tell Gabe he didn’t have to stay, but was shushed by both Tori and Gabe. He smirked and shook his head, dumbfounded, before he stalked off behind the counter.  

  


Tori had yawned and was curled into Gabe’s side, her blanket tucked up around her neck.   **“Tyson says you make his heart hurt,”** she gave it up freely, watching the movie, paying no more attention to Gabe.  Gabe perked up at the information, but tried to not show. He made Tyson’s heart hurt? What could that even mean?  He was lost in thought as he felt Tori go slack against him, fast asleep, iPad still playing the movie. He moved so she wasn’t holding it, his arm keeping her nuzzled under her blanket.  

 

At closing time, Tyson’s shift manager told him to get out, willing to do his cleanup so that Tori could get home at a decent hour.  Tyson thanked her excessively, before remembering that Gabe was still there, Tori cuddled up onto his lap, fast asleep.

 

 **“Dude, you didn’t have to stay. . .”** Tyson felt almost awkward that Gabe had stayed and took care of his little sister.  The blonde just perked up with a smile, though, blue eyes shining on Tyson’s. **“It’s fine.  She’s comfortable, I’m learning some weird cooking, all is well.”**

 

Tys just shook his head, picking up Tori’s items as he packed them into her bag.   **“Well, thanks for hanging with her.  She enjoyed it.”**  

 

 **“Oh, no problem. It’s fun; she’s very, informative.”** He added with a chuckle, watching Tyson blush before he responded.   **“Oh shit, I don’t even doubt that.  I hope she didn’t say anything too wild.”**  

 

Gabe shrugged with a smirk and a little laugh.   **“I’ll help you get her to the car.”**  Tyson nodded, thankful for that, until he bit his lip, remembering they had rode the bus tonight.   **“Oh, uhm, no it’s cool.  We’re gonna head to the bus stop,”** he spoke timidly almost, embarrassed.  

 

Mortified, Gabe looked over at Tyson, before he checked his watch.   **“It’s late .. . is that even safe?”**

 

Tyson shrugged, **“I mean, we’ve done it before.  It’ll be okay.”**   He pulled Tori’s bag over his shoulder, picking up trash and wadding it into a ball.  Gabe gave him a pointed stare, watching him clean up.

 

 **“Just let me take you guys home, for her sake.  It’ll be more comfortable and quicker,”** he added with a knowing glance.  As he spoke, he stood, shifting Tori carefully in his arms, knowing Tyson would agree.   

 

With a sigh, Tyson nodded and followed Gabe outside to his white Range Rover, eyes shutting as he shook his head.  Of course he had _that_ car.  Must be nice, Tyson thought to himself.  He watched as Gabe gingerly placed Tori in the backseat on the passenger side, belting her in carefully while Tyson watched.  It was the best they could do now without a booster seat.

 

As Tori was settled in the backseat, Tyson was quiet to get up front, almost nervous to be alone with Gabe.  It wasn’t like he was worried about his safety, but more or less, afraid he would say something unequivocally stupid.  After he got seatbelted in, Gabe pulled out of the parking lot slowly, driving careful and efficiently with their precious cargo in the back.  

 

Tyson looked out the window quietly, realizing he hadn’t told him where to go, but they were headed in the right direction.  Tyson looked over with an eyebrow risen, **“You know where you’re going?”**

 

Gabe blushed a bit, **“Oh, uh, yea, neighborhood at least.  Nate.”** He gave it as a reasoning, shutting his mouth as he gestured for Tyson to give directions.  Tyson shook his head with a small chuckle before giving him the directions and intersection, mildly embarrassed.  He knew that Gabe lived in Cherry Hills, and he didn’t even live near as luxuriously. Gabe didn’t seem to mind though, winding through neighborhoods and traffic.  Tyson was silent for half of the ride, until Gabe looked over at him at a red light.

 

**“What?”**

 

He just shook his head, **“We should hang out sometime over break.  Like, not at the coffee shop . . . Cause I’m kinda getting tired of drinking something I don’t even like.”**

 

Tyson’s brow rose as he nodded, unsure of what to say. **“What?”**

 

Gabe chuckled, own cheeks flushing pink.   **“I don’t even like coffee. . . I just come to see you.”**

 

The curly-haired man was floored as he looked over at Gabe as if he had grown a third head.   **“We have stuff other than coffee, Gabriel, good lord.”** He scoffed, not putting it all together.  Then, as if it clicked, his eyes widened and he scrambled in his words.   **“Excuse me what? Is this a horrible joke? Did she tell you something she shouldn’t have?”** He gestured towards Tori.   

 

 **“Did** **_Nate_ ** **say something he shouldn’t have?!”** Tyson’s voice was starting to squeak, tone higher and higher the more upset he got.  

 

Gabe was quick to respond though, shaking his head. **“Woah, no no no.  I mean like, maybe your sister said I hurt your heart. But uh, you kinda hurt mine too . . .”**  

 

Tyson hid his face in his hands, face hot as he tried to push his embarrassment away.   **“What?!”**  He was absolutely mortified, as evident by his face’s red color, his high voice,  and his inability to make eye contact with Gabe.

 

 **“I. . . I hang out at the coffee shop a** **_lot_ ** **Tyson. . . I stare at you a** **_lot_ ** **and you refuse to look back so I can even like, try.”**  Gabe spoke softly, shaking his head.  

 

The curly-haired man was in disbelief as he looked over at Gabe, unable to comprehend anything coming out of Gabe’s mouth.  He _had_ to be kidding, right?  There was no way that Gabe thought Tyson was attractive. He had all kinds of people fawning after him, and a girlfriend and - Tyson stopped, looking over at Gabe with a tilt of his head.  

 

 **“But. . . you have a girlfriend,”**  Tyson shook his head, confused.

 

 **“No,”** he paused, **“I had a girl who I kissed to try and get something out of you . . .”** he added slowly.  

 

Tyson just huffed, glad when they pulled up to his house.   **“I . . .this is just, I’m not . . I”** He couldn’t get words out, blubbering like an idiot and becoming more and more worked up.  

 

After putting the vehicle in park, Gabe leaned over and pressed his lips against Tyson’s, stifling the other boy in the best way he knew fit.  Tyson began to protest, but when Gabe reached a hand up to hold Tyson’s chin gently, cupping his face as he kissed him softer this time.

 

Tyson had time to flutter his eyes open, only to see Gabe’s face against his and panic a little bit.  

 

Gabe leaned back, **“What? Did ... do you not mean like?”**

 

Tyson felt his heart fluttering, cheeks flaming as he bit his lower lip.   **“ ... you kissed me.”**

 

Gabe nodded, **“And you pulled away.”**

 

Tyson nodded to his sister in the back seat. **“She’s right there. . .”** his whisper was hushed and worried.  

 

 **“She’s asleep. . .”**  he chuckled.

 

 **“Come inside. . . you. . . can’t just kiss me and leave now.”** Tyson scoffed and got out of the car to go around the backseat.  

 

Gabe turned the car off and shook his head, amazed at Tyson’s quick transition to normalcy.  He grabbed the bags as Tyson scooped his little sister up carefully, but with the skill-level that indicated he did this way too often.  Gabe locked the car and followed Tyson up the steps and into the home, quietly following Tyson as they got inside.

 

He stood quietly while Tyson maneuvered around the house, taking Tori to her room.  Gabe followed quietly, still holding her items, not sure where to put them, while Tyson quickly got her up enough to put on her PJs and get into bed.  She smiled up at Tyson through heavy lids, leaning up to give him a bedtime kiss. He pecked her cheek and spoke softly as he tucked her in, **“With a butterfly kiss…”**  She continued, **“And a ladybug hug.”** Her eyes fluttered heavily as Tyson finished, **“Sleep tight little Tor, like a bug in a rug.”**  He smiled and kissed her forehead, reaching over to turn out her light, but not before telling her to blow it out.  She did, and curled down softly, not a care in the world.

 

Tyson took her bag from Gabe and set it on the dresser, then ushered him out quietly.  Gabe followed silently, amazed at just how good Tyson really was with his sister. He was about to say something, but Tyson shook his head and led him down the hall and out towards the kitchen.   **“Make yourself comfortable, do you want anything to eat or drink?”** He was still uncomfortable, but this was his domain, and he was in control.  Even if his home was probably nothing compared to Gabe’s, it was comfortable and cozy, and Tyson liked his home.  

 

Gabe clicked his tongue, **“Just some water maybe.”**  He gave Tyson that megawatt smile of his, and the brunette slinked into the kitchen quietly while Gabe got comfortable. Tyson quickly came back in with two bottles of water, and a pint of ice cream.  Gabe took the water offered to him, watching as Tyson sat as far away from Gabe as he could and popped the lid off the ice cream, digging in happily.

 

 **“Do I have cooties?”** Gabe asked with a chuckle, glancing over towards Tyson who was all but shoveling ice cream into his awaiting mouth. He looked up with a bit of chocolate on his lip, shaking his head.   **“No. . . I just.”** He didn’t know, it just felt really awkward now and he didn’t know what to do or say.   **“Oh, should I go?”** Gabe asked worriedly, shifting as if he was about to get up.   Tyson shook his head, **“We can, watch TV or something, I’m just ... It’s a lot to process.”**

 

Gabe looked confused, head cocked to the side,  as he watched Tyson. **“What is?”**

 

 **“Well, when you... down …”** he blabbered on nervously, cheeks flushing once more.  Tyson took his time chewing his bite of ice cream, avoiding eye contact.

 

 **“When I?”** Gabe questioned hesitant, unsure of where this was actually going.   **“Kissed you?”**

Tyson nodded, refusing to make eye contact. **“I’m sorry, should I not have? Did I read this all wrong?”** Gabe asked unsure now.  

 

 **“No, it, it’s nice, but, I just… why me?”**  Tyson looked completely perplexed as he glanced over towards Gabe.  

 

 **“Why not you?”**  Gabe countered with a risen brown.  

 

 **“Have you seen yourself? Big… bronzed, beautiful hair. Chiseled chin? You’re a stallion!”** Tyson realized later that he said that out loud, when Gabe started to cackle.   **“Oh my god…”** he was absolutely mortified.  

 

 **“A stallion?”** Gabe asked with a laugh, running his hands over his face, own cheeks red in embarrassment.  

 

 **“Well yea, but with a huge fucking head. Have you seen that thing?”** Tyson challenged, trying to make up for his ridiculousness.  Gabe wasn’t having it though, laughing and making fun of Tyson’s ice cream covered lip.  

 

Tyson blushed and wiped his face, getting up to put his carton away, and get his breathing regulated and heartbeat.  When he came back into the living room, Gabe was sitting with a smirk on his face.

 

 **“Get that look off your face, weirdo,”** Tyson gave him a look and self-consciously hugged himself as he sat down.   **“So,”** he trailed off.  

 

 **“So,”** Gabe agreed.   **“I want to take you on a date.”**  He gave Tyson a dazzling smile, eyes bright and ear tips pink.  

 

Worry crossed over Tyson’s face as he glanced at Gabe; was this all some sick joke? He wasn’t in the mood for a terrible joke.  He was never in the mood for a terrible joke. Hell, maybe he should have kicked Gabe out of the house. Maybe he should have pushed him away when he had kissed him.  The thoughts ran like crazy through Tyson’s mind as he tried to process the whole evening from Gabe’s arrival at the Bean to now.

 

Gabe could see the wheels turning in Tyson’s head, felt him pulling back from the situation.  He licked his lips silently, looking up at Tyson from under his lashes, eyes fluttering. **“I’m serious, Tyson.  I want to take you out. Ask Nate if you don’t believe me.”**

 

Tyson scoffed, **“Why would you want to take me out? I mean, have you met me? Is this just some stupid joke you and Erik concocted?”**  Tyson watched the words sting, and felt guilty for a nanosecond.  But really, when had Gabe defended him from Erik? Never, that’s right.  Just Nate.

 

Biting his lip, Gabe took a deep breath before continuing.   **“I’m serious. But, I’m gonna go, let you get some rest, relax, and if you feel like you’d go on a date... just, let me know.”**   He nodded softly and got up, glancing at Tyson.   **“Have a good night.”**

 

The curly-haired boy watched as Gabe let himself out. Tyson sighed and flopped back on the chair, running his hands through his hair.  Why the hell would Gabe want to date him? He couldn’t get that through the school whatsoever. And what about Miss November?!

 

Tyson’s mind was reeling with various thoughts.  Worries of a terrible joke, the kiss with Gabe, the fact that Gabe wanted to take him on a date, his coming to the coffee shop relentlessly when he didn’t even like coffee all filtered through Tyson’s mind.  He tried to wrap his head around Gabe trying to make him jealous, unsure of what that meant. He was stuck on the image of Gabe holding Tori, and watching a movie, as he he fell asleep on the chair, too much going on in his world in that moment.  

* * *

**“You’re kinda being a dick, Tys,”**  Nate looked over at Tyson, spoonful of ice cream rolling into his mouth.  

 

Tyson grunted and scooped another bite of the Blizzard into his own mouth, shaking his head.   **“Am I? Or am I being realistic?”** He gave Nate a pointed look, pointing the  long red spoon in Nate’s direction.

 

Nate rolled his eyes and shifted around on the sofa, looking at Tyson as if he had grown a third head.   **“You’re being absolutely ridiculous.  Gabe really wants to take you on a date.  Don’t make me go all goo goo on you why he would want too.”**

 

Tempted to make Nate tell him all of his wonderful traits, Tyson bat his lashes, sucking on his spoon for a moment of contemplation.   **“I think I’m going to need to hear the goo,”** he finally concluded, before taking another bite from his blizzard.  

 

Scoffing, Nate shook his head in annoyance, before he pulled up his fingers to count on them.   **“Let’s see,** **_“Ugh, that blushing. I just_ ** **love** **_how good he is with his sister.  His punching Johnson. Those thighs.  I wanna touch his hair.”_ ** Nate’s nose wrinkled as he shook his head in disgust, imitating Gabe’s voice best as he could, which really, in Nate’s mind, apparently was high pitched and nerdy.  

  
Tyson’s eyes widened at thighs, brows raising in amusement.   **“Someone, finally, notices my thighs!”** **** He perked up a bit, smiling as he took a bite from his ice cream, glancing over at Nate’s current look of disgust.   **“Shut up and eat your ice cream, Dogg.”**  

* * *

The day finally arrived that the team came back into the coffee shop. Since his awkward encounter with Gabe, Tyson hadn’t seen him, or if he had, Gabe was quick to get away from the situation, almost as if he didn’t want to inconvenience Tyson.  Tyson hadn’t noticed him with any of his normal girls though lately, not that he was paying close attention to Gabe or anything like of that nature. … Okay, so maybe he was, because the more he thought about it, the more Tyson wanted to go on a date with Gabe, but it was in his court to tell him.  Tyson knew the best way to do it, but, Gabe hadn’t been back to the Bean since he’d revealed that he didn’t actually like coffee.

 

Today though, here he was, along with Nate and Mikko at his side, and the rest of the hooligans with them.  Tyson went to make drinks, happily going through the line, noting though, that Gabe didn’t order anything. He took a cup and a sharpie and did his thing, then held it out to Gabe.

 

The blonde looked perplexed as he took the cup, going to the register then to pay.  Tyson waved him off, and smiled small, before he gave Nate a wink, writing him a note on his cup.   _“Tell Gabe to look under the sleeve.”_   He made Nate’s drink happily and handed it over, before he moved onto the next, continuing onto the next people’s orders.  

* * *

Tyson had started to worry that Gabe hadn’t seen his note, or had been joking about the date thing.  Even though Nate assured him he hadn’t been, Tyson still was nervous. He was studying for a calc test when his phone went off, startling him. He looked down at the screen, noting an unfamiliar number.  With pursed lips, he read the message, a smile growing quickly.

 

_“Laser tag and ice cream? 7? Saturday? Nate volunteers to be on Tori duty.”_

 

How sweet was that, he had figured out daycare, too. Tyson chuckled and ran his hand over his face before he responded with an emphatic “ _YES!”_ He giggled to himself before replying again.   _“I think my mom is off Saturday, so Nate is off the hook.”_ Gabe was quick to respond with an abundance of exclamation points and a see you then.  

 

Tyson beamed, thrilled at the prospect. He was finally feeling like something was going right in his life. He also was thrilled that Gabe wanted to do something fun and get ice cream.

 

This was going to be perfect.   

 

Nerves had started to bumble into Tyson’s belly though on Saturday evening as he got dressed to go out.  He had changed shirts about six times before ending up with a navy blue long sleeve thermal style shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He  messed with his hair so much he was pretty sure it was going to fall out, just to get away from his fingers. But dammit if he didn’t want to be hot for his date with a god.

 

When the time arrived, Tyson mumbled a goodbye to his mom and was out the door, heading down the stairs to meet Gabe.  He didn’t want his mom to get all mushy about him going on a date, or for Tori to think she was going to get to go, so Tyson felt it was the best way to sneak out.  Maybe it was a stupid way to go about things, but Tyson didn’t really care. So, he stood quietly looking for Gabe’s vehicle. When he saw the blonde, he crossed the threshold outside with a grin.   **“Hey,”** he was nervous, but really excited about the opportunity.  

 

Gabe greeted him sweetly, and gestured towards the car.   **“Ready?”**

 

Tyson nodded and got in the car, face red as Gabe shut the door for him gently after he was situated.  Tyson took time to get belted in and situated, giving Gabe a tender smile when he got in as well. **“So, where are you taking me?”**

 

The blonde bit his lip as if he was unsure, almost hesitant, before he spoke. **“Uhm, so I thought we could go play some Laser Tag, then get something to eat? Maybe end with some DQ?”**  Gabe felt like his heart was fluttering like the wings of a butterfly as he waited for Tyson’s reaction.  

 

Relief washed over Gabe’s face when Tyson’s lit up, a smile covering his face.   **“Awesome! I love laser tag! I’m pretty legit, so. . . probably wanna stay on my team.”** He teased Gabe with a smile, excited for something active.   **“I also love food and DQ, so, it sounds like the best date yet.”**  He gave Gabe a nod, smiling happily.   

 

Gabe grinned and nodded, driving them quietly.  Tyson, on impulse, reached over and fiddled with the radio until he found something good, and started singing along quietly.  Gabe chuckled and watched him with a smile, boyish grin on his face as they pulled into the laser tag parking lot. Tyson beamed and got out, moving around to hold open Gabe’s door with a grin, before Gabe could even turn off the car.  The blonde laughed at Tyson’s perkiness and got out thanking him as they walked into the lobby.

 

After their success, and Tyson’s hilarious ribbing towards others, Gabe and Tyson found themselves eating and chatting about more than Tyson had talked to just about anybody about (save Nate, of course.) Tyson was surprised to realize just how relaxed he felt in Gabe’s presence, and how easy it was to talk to him about things.  He was also surprised to learn that Gabe had come from Sweden, in an attempt to pursue hockey. He never would have guessed that Gabe was Swedish, aside from the beauty.

 

They were just getting their ice cream when Tyson’s mom sent him a text, then another, and another.  Tys wasn’t one to take messages / calls during a date, but feeling the vibration consistently, he apologized and looked at the screen. Seeing the message from his mom he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. **“Everything okay?”** Gabe asked worriedly, like the sweet and thoughtful guy he was.  Tyson shook his head, then held his phone out as he showed Gabe the messages.

 

 

> _“Honey, I hope you’re having fun with Nate . . . but will you be back for bedtime?”_
> 
> _“Not that you have too! Just curious to answer Tori.”_
> 
> _“I hate that I’m going to do this, but can you FaceTime your sister? She wants nothing to do with me putting her to bed . . .I’m so sorry honey.”_

 

 **“You’re really important to Tori, aren’t you?”** Gabe asked with a smile, thanking the DQ worker as she flipped their blizzards and handed them to him.  

 

 **“Sorta,”** Tyson took his from Gabe with a smile, following him outside.  It may have been winter break, but it was a beautiful, mild night, and Gabe had commented on how much he loved to take in the winter.  Gabe followed confused, towards the little park area across the road, sitting down beside Tyson on a bench. It wasn’t like they had a perfect view of the sky, but it was enough for Gabe to enjoy.  He took a bite, watching Tyson, very much in thought.

 

 **“You should FaceTime her,”** Gabe commented, taking a bite.   **“Or I can get you home, too.”**

 

Tyson shook his head quickly and pulled his phone out, clicking on his Mom’s contact to dial her for FaceTime.   **“I’m not ready to go home . . .”**

 

Gabe nodded and ate his ice cream quietly.  Tyson’s mom, a beautiful and young brunette woman, came onto the screen with a soft, tired expression.  Gabe knew that Tyson got his smile from her, that was certain.

 

 **“Hi, Ma,”** Tyson said between bites, setting his cup down beside him for a minute to resituate, before taking another bite.  

 

 **“I’m sorry, Bear, but she’s having one of those moments,”** she sighed, words even now, but it was obvious she was trying hard.  Tyson felt his cheeks flush red at his mom’s term of endearment, lip bit. He wished it all would have felt more sincere.   **“Tell Nate hi for me and I’m sorry to bother you two,”** she added sweetly.

 

 **“Oh, uhm, I’m not with Nate, Mom.  I’m . . . out with a friend,”** he glanced towards Gabe, noting that he looked crestfallen at that, before he added.   **“Like, on a date out. . .”**  

 

She started apologizing profusely, telling him she’d just go put her down anyway, that she’d have to just deal, before Tyson coughed and told her to just ‘ _put Tori on, please._ ’  Gabe could see from beside Tyson that his mom was walking towards a bedroom, Tori’s, where there was faint crying. Tyson stiffened, sighing as the door opened, seeing Tori curled up on the floor, not wanting to go to bed.  He could hear her tell Tori that Tyson was on the phone, and saw the little girl wipe her face and sniffle before she came into view.

 

He gave her a soft smile, **“Tori, it’s bedtime, you know the routine.”** He was gentle in his communication, her little voice soft and sad as she sighed. **“I know, but I miss you tucking me in.”**

 

 **“I know, but Mommy is there to do it tonight! That’s so lucky, Tori! She can do it with you. Crawl into your beddy-bye.”**  She did as he suggested, wiggling down into her sheets, pulling them up to her chin, mom tucking her in with one hand, the other holding the phone for Tori.  

 

 **“Okay, with a butterfly kiss…”** his mom said, Tori continuing.   **“And a ladybug hug,”** she yawned softly, Tyson finishing, **“Sleep tight little Tor, like a bug in a rug.”**  He blew her a kiss, Tori grinning, Gabe having gravitated closer, curious to watch Tori’s reaction.  

 

She gasped softly, **“GABE!”**

 

Tyson’s eyes widened as Gabe moved and tried to look innocent.  Gabe grinned shyly and popped his head in, waving at Tori. **“Night Tori,”** he spoke softly, after Tyson turned the phone so he could see and she could too.  Tori grinned, **“You fixed his heart!”**  

 

Gabe blushed softly, shaking his head with a smile as Tyson quickly returned the attention to Tori and his mom.   **“Okay, night guys, my DQ is melting.  I love you, see you later mom, see you in the morning, Tor, blow out the light!”** He blew her a kiss, Tori giggling as she wiggled down in her bed, hugging her stuffed mermaid.  

 

His mom turned off the light and came into screen as she walked down the hall.   **“I’m sorry, Tyson.  Thank you. Sorry I interrupted you…”** she waved and blew him a sloppy kiss before hanging up.  Tyson sighed, leaning back against the bench with a shake of his head, ears pink in embarrassment.  

 

Grinning, Gabe leaned over and kissed Tyson on the spot, his hand falling to Tyson’s hair. Tyson grunted softly in surprise, before kissing Gabe back.  He tasted sweet like his caramel blizzard, and minty, in what felt like Gabe. Tyson slowly pulled back with flushed cheeks and a glimmer in his eye. **“What was that for?”** He spoke softly, taking a bite of his ice cream to busy his mouth and not attack Gabe’s.  

 

 **“Your sincerity and compassion, are hot,”** he shrugged, stealing a spoonful of Tyson’s cookie dough blizzard with a smirk.  

 

The redness on Tyson’s face only spread further as he looked down, popping Gabe’s spoon with a smirk, anything to avoid praise. Gabe laughed, and leaned in to kiss Tyson again instead, pulling back with a soft peck.   **“Dude. . . you can’t keep surprising me that way, I’m gonna faint.”** Tyson laughed, trying to get his shit together, stomach flipping in excitement.  

 

 **“Well, I wanted to taste the ice cream somehow…”** Gabe shrugged, **“But, I’ll stop.”** He teased and took a bite of his own blizzard, thoughtfully eating. Tyson waited, watching him with dark eyes, before leaning over and kissing Gabe, his hand cupping the blonde’s face as he did so, pleasure rolling through him. As he pulled back, Gabe grinned, eyelashes fluttering.   **“Just thought I should get a taste of yours then, too,”** Tyson added as an afterthought, taking another bite of his ice cream, proud of his boldness. Gabe grinned and nodded, very much pleased with how this was going.

 

Tyson took a bite and smirked, looking up at Gabe’s face, pointing with his little finger, **“You… got something there.”**  He watched Gabe look confused and tilt his head.  

 

 **“What?”** He snuck his tongue out trying to get whatever, only causing Tyson to laugh as Gabe looked ridiculous wiggling his tongue out.  

 

Giggling, Tyson reached over with his thumb and shook his head, wiping it off.   **“You’re a mess,”**  He laughed, noting how Gabe’s face is the one that turned red this time, instead of his own. **“Thanks,”** Gabe added quietly, his face reddening more.   

 

Tyson was all smiles as he finished his ice cream, leaning onto the bench more with a sigh.   **“I can’t remember the last time I did something like this. ”**

 

 **“Ice cream? Nate said you eat a lot of ice cream . . . “** Gabe stated quietly.  

 

 **“No,”** he laughed, shaking his head.   **“I mean, like, not been at home playing big brother/parent-like thing.”**

 

Gabe nodded, understanding, looking over at Tyson, **“It’s really...not fair to you, Tys.  When was the last time you got to actually go have fun? I mean, beside today.”**

 

Tyson was thoughtful, **“I mean, sometimes when Nate and I screw around on the ice, that’s fun.”**

 

Gabe hummed quietly, **“Well, then, we should start changing that.”** Gabe added, looking over at Tyson, hopeful look on his face.   **“You… want to take me more places?”** Tyson looked shocked at the revelation that Gabe would want to be with him again, hell, even hang out in a public setting..

 

 **“Of course I want to take you more places, Tyson.  I want to go on more dates with you and hang out. I really like you,”** he spoke softly, clear blue eyes intent on Tyson, expression evident that he meant every word he said.

 

**“But. . . what if someone sees us?”**

 

 **“We could wave? Say hi?”** Gabe looked absolutely perplexed as he answered Tyson’s question.  

 

**“But. . . you know that, like, people would see and it could be people we know? Like Erik? Or . . . anybody.”**

 

 **“Tyson, are you ashamed of me?”** Gabe asked softly, hurt covering his face as he moved back a bit, brows furrowing.

 

 **“No! God, no,”** Tyson added quickly.   **“I just, I’m not. . . your level.  I’m just… a dorky guy in AP classes who makes coffee, and gets made fun of for bad hair and having a little sister attached to me.”**

 

 **“Who the hell says that? I like your hair! And you make coffee that’s amazing, and I don’t even like coffee. . .”** Gabe looked absolutely floored at Tyson’s accusations.  

 

 **“Uhm, Gabe. . . news flash, everybody says that about me.”** Tyson shrugged and sighed, tired of the things people say about him.  

 

 **“Well, they won’t anymore.”**  Gabe added defiantly, causing Tyson to just shake his head.   

 

The wind picked up, and Tyson shivered at the cool breeze, standing up.   **“We should go, before you get sick. I’ll be to blame if you do.”** He smiled softly, stretching his arms up, awkwardly shifting around.  

 

Gabe nodded and got up, letting out a knowing sigh; the mood was dead.  He took the garbage and tossed it into the can, following Tyson back to the car, opening the door for him as a smile still, then got in on his side, starting the drive to  Tyson’s home.

 

The ride was quiet, comfortable.  Tyson was busy looking out the window, taking in all of the traffic and passing lights, while Gabe was trying to keep from jumping out of the car from the nerves.  Tyson really had set him on edge tonight. There was a bundle of energy forming at the pit of his stomach, deep breaths putting him right back to square one each time.   It wasn’t long until he had pulled up to Tyson’s house, he put the car in park and turned to face Tyson, lashes fluttering as he watched the other man. **“I had a great time, Tyson,”** Gabe offered softly.  

 

 **“Me too. . . I’m sorry for the awkward start to the date, and the FaceTime interruption . . .”** he felt a wave of red from his neck to his cheeks , shifting in the seat of Gabe’s car.

 

 **“Don’t apologize,”** Gabe spoke softly, those brilliant blue eyes connecting with Tyson’s with sweetest innocence.  Tyson nodded with a sweet smile, and moved to get out of the car, gesturing to Gabe when he moved too.   **“I can go alone, you don’t have to get out.”** He grinned and moved, chuckling when Gabe scoffed and got out anyways.  

 

He met Tyson on the sidewalk, walking with him towards the door.  It was all so cliche, but Tyson would have been lying if he said he didn’t like the attention.  Gabe stopped just short of the door and shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly, rocking back on his heels while he looked at Tyson.  

 

 **“Goodnight, Tyson,”** he smiled softly, then leaned up to press a soft kiss on Tyson’s cheek, catching the brunette by surprise.  He grinned and felt his face blush, as his usual, before he spoke softly. **“Goodnight, Gabe.”** He was daring and leaned to press a soft peck onto Gabe’s lips, before turning and heading inside, body warm and tingling from the fresh adrenaline of being around Gabe. .  The evening would go down as one of Tyson’s best first dates, one he completely enjoyed.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> G: Hey :)   
>  G: What's up?   
>  T: Just some Stats homework, you?  
>  G: That sounds horrible . . .   
>  T: I can't say it's great . . .   
>  T: What are you up to?   
>  G: Watching Friends   
>  T: Imagine that . . .   
>  G: Always.   
>  G: Anyways, I was gonna see if you wanted to get lunch tomorrow?  
>  T: I would like too, but my mom works tomorrow . . .   
>  G: Oh. Well, Tori could come with us?   
>  T: She's a hot mess  
>  G: Like her brother.  
>  T: Rude!  
>  G: Truthful ;)   
>  T: Don't give me that winky face . . . peasant.   
>  G: Peasant???  
>  T: Yes. Peasant.   
>  G: Getting kind of sassy . . .   
>  T: Are you just now realizing this?   
>  G: Apparently so!  
>  G: But seriously, Tori could come  
>  T: I feel bad when you do that  
>  G: Why? :( I like Tori  
>  T: Yea, but what guy wants to have a 6 year old on his tail AND me?  
>  G: Uhm. This guy? Srsly Tyson. I don't mind at all   
>  T: Ugh. You make it hard to say no.   
>  G: Soooo say yes :)   
>  T: Okay.   
>  G: Is that a yes?   
>  T: Yes, but don't be surprised if Tori has a meltdown . . . .   
>  G: Oh, she won't. Not if cool Gabe is there.   
>  T: Okay. That's enough of that crazy talk.   
>  T: I have homework. We'll meet you tomorrow, just text me where.   
>  G: Okay :)

* * *

 

 

> N: Hello? Tyson? Is it u? R U there?   
>  T: Uhh wtf else would it be, Nate?  
>  N: OH he IS alive.   
>  T: Ha ha   
>  N: I just had to chk. Since u & g r attached @ the hip   
>  T: Could you at least use proper grammar, Nathaniel?   
>  N: Nope   
>  T: Kay. Well, byeee I’m not here. :)   
>  N: Srsly tho, u doin’ ok?  
>  T: I’m fine, Nate, promise.   
>  N: Well, ur with Gabe a lot so I just . . .   
>  T: Which you encourage, Dogg  
>  N: I no I just want 2 b sure ur good   
>  T: Your typing is killing me, Nate. But really, I promise, things are good.   
>  N: Skate Sunday?  
>  T: Yus!   
>  N: Kay.

* * *

Tyson and Tori leaned against the kitchen counter, munching on cookies, waiting for Gabe.  Tyson was making the best of his time, finishing a few trig problems while he munched, Tori watching as if she completely understood everything he was scribbling.  When the doorbell rang, Tori was off like a streak, throwing the door open with a grin, to reveal Gabe standing with a big smile, bouquet of candy, and a small flower.   

 

 **“Hey girly,”** Gabe smiled and offered out the daisy to her.   **“This is for you,”** he watched as she took it, beaming as she smelled her flower, eyes shining up on Gabe.   **“Thank you!”**  She was absolutely enamored as she showed her flower up to Tyson, who had ambled over behind her.   **“It’s beautiful, Tor, whatchu say?”**  

 

Gabe grinned, holding out the candy bouquet, with a child-like grin, in Tyson’s direction.  The curly-haired boy took it with a smile, blush covering his cheeks as he thanked Gabe as well.  Tori had gone and put her daisy by her bed, before running back out in time to see Gabe pull back from kissing Tyson.

 

 **“Ewww,”** she scoffed and wrinkled her nose at Tyson and Gabe. Tyson pulled back with a laugh, shaking his head.   **“Come here you little monster,”** she ran over to him and smiled as he scooped her up as if she weighed nothing, before rubbing his nose against hers.   **“Guess what,”**   Tyson asked her with a smile.  

 

 **“What?”** She asked.

 

 **“Gabe’s taking us somewhere cool,”** Tyson wiggled his eyebrows all goofy at her.

 

Her eyes flashed over towards Gabe with a smile, **“Where we goin?”**

 

He laughed, **“Well, I thought, we’d go see the Zoo Lights then go-”**  Gabe had planned on continuing, but was cut off by Tyson’s gasping as he looked up at Gabe with eyes full of wonder, Tori doing the same.  

 

 **“Really?!”** Tyson asked with a squeak, face flushing pink as he tried to get a grip.  Tori was looking up at Gabe with those beautiful eyes, absolutely enthralled by the idea.  

 

Gabe nodded with a giggle, **“Really...I hope that’s okay, and not too lame, Tys.”**

 

Tyson shook his head, beaming up at the blonde man,   **“It’s perfect.  I’m so excited. Tori, go get your gloves and a hat.”**  He grinned and bustled around getting his own coat and gloves and a hat. Gabe stood off to the side, watching Tyson with a smile and feeling proud of the fact that he was able to surprise Tyson, too.  

 

WIth a bright pink hat and gloves matching her coat, Tori emerged excited and ready to go.  She waited quietly between Tyson and Gabe, waiting patiently while Tyson scurried around and got things in order before announcing they were ready.   **“Wait, Gabe, do you have gloves and stuff?”**

 

Gabe laughed with a shake of his head, **“I’ll be fine, Tys. Promise, but thanks.”** He grinned and offered his hand to Tori, who took it excitedly and followed him out the door, Tyson shaking his head and scooping up extra outerwear, before following after them. Normally, he would have worried about someone from school seeing them and giving him hell, but tonight, he wasn’t going to worry. He was going to enjoy himself.     

He quickly text his mom they were out and hurried out with the booster seat, so Gabe could  get Tori situated while he packed in their items.

 

He was quietly riding when Gabe reached over and took his hand gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of Tyson’s hand.   **“You’re a good brother, Tyson,”**  he smiled and pulled the curly-haired boy’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss before turning onto the bypass, merging onto the highway.  Tyson’s cheeks blushed red as he shrugged, **“She’s gotta have somebody, ya know?”** Gabe nodded, eyes and attention on the road as he thought about Tyson’s home life.   It wasn’t that he thought their mom was totally inadequate, but he felt there was entirely too much pressure on Tyson, and he wasn’t able to be an 18 year old senior.  It really sucked to watch, in Gabe’s opinion. But, he felt it was best to just keep that to himself, and hum along.

 

Before long, they pulled up to the zoo and Gabe was out, getting himself situated and realizing he was an idiot for not bringing a hat or gloves. It was Denver. In December. There was snow. This was stupid.  

 

Tyson stood by Tori, both watching him pull his coat tighter, with matching little smirks.   **“Ready, Freddy?”** He offered out with a smile, gesturing towards the gate.  Nodding, the Barries headed off in the direction of the gate with Gabe, patiently waiting in line as Gabe got their tickets scanned, then moved inside with them.  

 

Tori’s eyes widened as she took in all of the lights just within the gate. The wonder and amazement etched across her features were mimicked on Tyson’s, though he did take a moment to glance at Gabe and his shivering. With a shake of his head, he spoke, **“Cold?”**

 

Gabe, ever prideful, shook his head, **“Nope!”**  He winked and took Tyson‘s hand in his, lacing gloved and non gloved fingers as he lead him and Tori through the lit path.  Tyson knew they probably looked ridiculous, two high school boys and a little girl, but he was totally okay with the situation.  They were good people, and it was fine. At least, he felt that way until Tori spotted a favorite, and gasped, tugging Tyson, who in turn tugged Gabe, in the direction of her choosing.  

 

Tyson stopped dead in his tracks as he came face-to-face with Jackie, and of course, Erik.  He swallowed thickly and tried to drop Gabe’s hand before anybody would notice. Gabe however, didn’t allow it, and held onto his hand tightly, while Jackie was bent down talking to Tori.  Erik cast a glance at Tyson and Gabe, brow furrowed, mouth poised to speak. Gabe, however, was faster, **“Have something to say, Johnson? Did you tell Tori hi?”** He gave Erik a challenging glance, then down at the little girl.  

 

 **“Hi Tori,”** he smiled at her, then up at Tyson, lips tightening in response.   **“Hello, Ba-, Tyson..”**  

The little girl grinned and said her hello, while Tyson gave a nod and an acknowledgement, fidgeting awkwardly beside Gabe.  It was Erik who broke the silence with a cough. **“Uh, well, nice seeing you all, Jackie and I should get going.”**  He gestured, the girl nodding and waving to Tori and Tyson both before she and Erik took off in the opposite direction.   

 

Tyson’s eyebrows were almost to his hairline as he looked at Gabe, **“Why did you do that?!”** His brown eyes were wide with worry as he looked at the boy.  

 

 **“Do what?”** Gabe asked quietly, glancing at Tori, who had moved onto examining an animatronic leopard.

 

 **“All of that, Gabe, he’s going to make it hard for you,”** Tyson’s voice was low, quiet, and rushed as he looked over at the blonde in front of him.  

 

 **“Not if he wants to keep his teeth, he won’t,”** Gabe shrugged, but then his own eyes widened as he realized that maybe he had outed Tyson or made him even afraid for his own safety.   **“Oh my god, Tyson. . . did I just...were you? Did I out you?”** He asked in a hushed voice, panic evident in his tone of voice.  

 

Tyson quickly reassured Gabe that wasn’t quite the case, **“No, no no, I’m out, I just, I don’t want to cause** **_you_ ** **any problems.”**  He squeezed Gabe’s hand with a gentle worried expression. Gabe squeezed back, letting out a long held breath.   **“Okay…”**  

 

Tori chose that moment to look back at the boys, gesturing to the right, **“Can we go this way?”**  Gabe and Tys nodded, following after her, though they put her between them, both of them holding one of her hands as they walked down the pathway.  Tori felt like royalty with the attention of her older brother and his boyfriend, absolutely loving this adventure. The Barries were _ooh-_ ing and _ahh-_ ing, when Tyson felt Gabe pull back a bit to shove his hands into his pockets, shivering.  Tyson bit his bottom lip at his boyfriend, smile peeking through, chuckling as he shook his head.

 

 **“What?”** Gabe asked quietly.

 

 **“I told you it was cold,”** Tyson chuckled, shaking his head.

 

 **“Well, yea, but,”** Gabe began, but stopped, realizing he had been beat. With a laugh, Tyson pulled a rolled bundle out of his hoodie pocket from under his coat, revealing a pair of gloves and a hat.  Gabe noticed them and scoffed, **“Have you been holding out on me?”**

 

Tys just shrugged and watched the blonde eagerly put on the winter garb, **“Hey, didn’t want to hurt your pride.”** He chuckled, watching as Gabe examined the hat skeptically.   **“What?”** Tyson quirked his brow, lips held in concentration.  

 

Gabe sighed, **“I have a huge head, it probably won’t fit, or I’ll stretch it to never fit anybody else again.”**  

 

 **“I know, Nate told me already, just put it on, it’s stretchy,”** Tyson reassured him, stepping closer and unwrapping one of the scarves from his neck while Gabe pulled on the hat, surprised when it actually fit (barely).  Blue eyes watched Tyson intently as he wrapped the scarf around Gabe’s neck, tucking it gently into his coat. **“There,”** it was barely audible, as Tyson looked up at the blonde.   **“Snug as a bug,”** he began, but Gabe finished.   **“In a rug.”**  Tyson nodded, oblivious to the way Gabe burrowed down into the scarf, the familiarity and scent of Tyson.   

 

It was a beautiful moment, almost what a person could compare to a movie, interrupted with Tori sighing dramatically beside Gabe.   **“C’mon, Gabe, get it together!”**  She shook her head, exasperated as she gave a roll of her eyes, shake of her head, and tugged on his hand, leaving the older blonde boy with wide eyes and a bark of laughter, paling in comparison to Tyson’s horrified expression and quick reprimand.  

 

 **“Tori! We don’t talk like that!”**  He was quick to apologize, telling Tori she should as well, but Gabe was laughing.   **“She’s not wrong. I’m kind of a mess tonight.”**  He shrugged his shoulders, moving between Tori and Tyson, looping his hands with both of them.  Tyson just shook his head, walking along with the other two.

 

They all had enjoyed the Zoo lights, even more than Tyson wanted to admit. After walking through, Gabe led them to the little coffee bar and bought everybody hot cocoa and snacks.  With warmth in their bellies, happiness in their hearts, and joy in the season, they left to go home. It wasn’t long before Tori was fast asleep in the backseat, leaving Tyson and Gabe with silence.  

 

 **“What?”** Gabe asked softly, feeling pensive eyes on him as he drove.  

 

 **“I just, I don’t get it,”** Tyson spoke softly, glancing over at Gabe. **“Get what?”** Gabe asked.  

 

 **“Why are you so..... nice? And into me? And, bringing my sister with me? Like, are you from Mars?”** Tyson chuckled, shrugging.  

 

 **“Cause you’re hot…  and nice, and real, and you have the biggest heart, and you’re just so… true to yourself.  And you’re an amazing person and brother,”**  Gabe listed his reasons confidently.  

 

 **“Uhh, I’m a nerd, Gabe. A babbling, awkward, nerd.”** Tyson sighed, not buying anything Gabe had said moments ago.   **“I’m like, aluminum, and you’re like…  platinum.”**   

 

Gabe gave Tyson a look as if he had grown another head as they sat at a stoplight.   **“What does that even mean?”**

 

 **“I’m not like you, Gabe. You’re big, and hunky, and like, a perfect human.  You could be with anybody you want, like, you. Gorgeous and popular and- ”** he was going to continue, but Gabe had cut him off with a click of his tongue.  

 

 **“And I want to be with you.”** It was said with an air of finality, as if he wasn’t going to address the topic further. Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, nodding with an “Ok.”  

 

He didn’t get it, couldn’t accept it, but for now, he was going to shut up and be grateful Gabe wanted anything to do with him.   

 

Gabe pulled up to Tyson’s house shortly and got out with him, picking up Tori’s seat and souvenir, following the curly-haired boy inside. He stopped dead in his tracks though, as a dark haired woman greeted Tyson at the door, pointing at the clock, motioning to her wrist, and to Tori, words about bedtimes and ridiculous. Gabe felt like an intruder as Tyson moved down the hall to put Tori to bed, his mother following and nagging at him as he went. As quietly as he could, Gabe shuffled in and shut the door, putting the seat and items on the counter, noting the several empty wine bottles littering the counter.

 

He didn’t feel right leaving without saying goodbye, so he waited, disappointed when the woman came back down the hall first, glancing up at him in surprise.   **“Hi,”** he gave a little wave, receiving an odd look and a bit of a glare, before she took the coat and gloves from him of Tori’s that he had been holding. As if she realized she was being rude, she held out a hand and introduced herself. Tyson came out just in time, and reddened at the realization that he had left Gabe with his mom.  

 

 **“Mom, this is Gabe, my,”** he paused, not sure what to say.  Friend, while true, conveyed that it was strictly platonic. Boyfriend, while could be true, was putting a label and he didn’t want to ruin anything going well. Gabe answered for him, though , leaving Tyson mouth ajar .   **“I’m Gabe Landeskog, Tyson’s boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Barrie.”** He smiled and put on the charm, eyes shining, megawatt smile on display.  

 

 **“Tyson, sweetie,”** it came out harsh, **“Can I talk to you for a minute?”** She put her arm around Tyson, all but pulling him out of the room, leaving Gabe awkwardly standing.

 

Tyson shut the door to the pantry and looked at her.   **“What’s that?!”**

 

**“What were you thinking, Tyson?! You took Tori out with some strange boy that I don’t even know!”**

 

 **“Well, he’s my boyfriend, and Tori knows him. He’s nice, he’s kind, he wouldn’t harm her.  Plus, what else was I supposed to do, Ma? You’re always at work… ”** he looked at her, confused.

 

 **“Stay home with your sister, Tyson, that’s what! Be responsible for once!”** She scoffed, shaking her head. It was as if he had thrown her on the light rail and said “Go find a friend!”

 

Tyson was seeing red as he took in her words, voice raising as he spoke, **“Seriously?”** He tilted his head, **“You’re seriously saying that?  Who leaves school to take her to the doctor if she’s sick? Who puts her to bed? Who taught her to read?  Who makes her dinner? Who picks her up from school when you get an “extra” shift or are off with Mark? Who takes her** **_clothes shopping, school shopping?_ **   **Who got a job so she can go to dance? Who quit hockey to do all of this? Who gave up everything , mom? Me, mom!  ME! It sure as hell hasn’t been you!”**  He was livid as he looked at her, throwing the door open as he stormed out, grabbing his backpack off the chair, tossing it over his shoulder.  

 

The woman followed him quickly, **“Tyson! Get back here. You can’t talk to me that way! Where do you think you’re going?”**   

 

Silently, he went to his room and grabbed a few items, tossing them also into his backpack, before he quietly looked into Tori’s room to make sure she was asleep, before he turned and stormed out, his mom on his heels.   **“Excuse you, young man, where exactly do you think you’re going? I am your** **_mother_ ** **and you will do as I say!”** Tyson just shook his head at her.  

 

 **“I’m going to Uncle Graham’s,”** it was a soft response as he pushed himself out the door, Gabe awkwardly having scurried to his car, waiting to know what to do. He watched Tyson get into his own car and leave, while his mom stood yelling at the curb. Following Tyson, Gabe called, hoping he would answer.  

 

 **“I’m so sorry,”** Tyson started, but Gabe cut him off, **“No, don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong. I’m coming to tell you good night.”**  

 

 **“Okay,”** he was somber, words thick with quiet rage and sadness, so heavy Gabe could almost hear the tears before he hung up. Gabe followed Tyson as they pulled up to Nate’s house about 30 minutes later, the door opening to the front porch where Nate’s dad was waiting.  

 

Tyson got to the door and got a hug from his uncle, who kissed the top of his head.   **“Mom must have called?”**

 

 **“Yea, I told her you were staying here for a while. She’s upset, but she’s okay with that for now,”** he rubbed his shoulder.  

 

 **“Thank you,”** Tyson spoke softly.  

 

 **“You have a follower, son,”** he gestured towards Gabe sitting in his car.

 

A blush fell over Tyson’s face as he apologized, but Graham waved it off, encouraging him to go spend time with his friends, have fun, and be an 18 year old boy for once, just to not get arrested. Tyson laughed with a watery smile, leaving his bag on his shoulder as he walked out towards Gabe’s car, getting in with a heavy sigh.  

 

 **“I’m so sorry.”** It was all Tyson could say as he looked down at his feet, so embarrassed.

 

 **“No, you don’t have to explain or apologize,”** Gabe watched as Tyson nodded, rubbing the heels of his palms over his face.  

 

 **“I just wanted to make sure to tell you good night, make sure you’re safe,”** he added.  

 

 **“Thanks, I’m okay, I’ll stay here for a while, it’ll be okay. You don’t have to hang around.  Nate will be back from the mountains tomorrow night.”** He sighed.  

 

 **“Do you not want to go in, Tys?”** he asked, noticing how Tyson was avoiding even looking at the house, or how he’d tried to not look at the man in the doorframe.  

 

 **“Not really,”** it was soft, a whisper. Wordlessly, Gabe nodded, put the car in drive, and slowly pulled out down the street in the direction of his home. Tyson was quiet as he rode, head rushed with a million miles of thoughts. He was replaying his mom’s words over and over in his mind, when he noticed Gabe push a button, the gated community gate swinging open.  

 

**“Jesus Christ, where do you live?”**

 

 **“My billet family is…  fancy,”** Gabe blushed, almost embarrassed as he pulled into the community and down the road to a very large home.  

 

 **“I don’t even know half of your life, Landy,”** Tyson shook his head.  

 

 **“Because I don’t like to talk about it,”** Gabe supplied, pulling into the driveway.  

 

**“This is where you live?”**

 

 **“Well, yea, for now.  Welcome to Peter’s house.”** Gabe got out of the car, waiting for Tyson to follow as he lead him in through the garage and into the kitchen, where light chopping could be heard. Tyson stood awkwardly as Gabe and a man rattled off in Swedish. Tyson didn’t get a good look until the man came over and offered out his hand with a friendly smile. That’s when Tyson realized who _Peter_ was. He shook the man’s hand with a smile, then followed Gabe as he headed downstairs.  

 

 **“Was that?”** He wasn’t able to finish though, before Gabe spoke up, **“Yea, family friend.”**  Tyson just nodded and dropped his bag by the sofa when Gabe flopped down, following suit.  The blonde inquired about what Tyson would like to watch, then selected a movie for them. Tyson was too lost in his own world to notice much, though. He only realized what was going on when he saw Gabe’s hand waving in front of his eyes.  

 

**“Tys? Brutes? Tyson… Barrie…”**

 

 **“What?! Oh, sorry.”** His mind was a thousand miles away, wide brown eyes looking at Gabe like he hadn’t just been ignoring him.

 

 **“Uh, did you want something to eat or drink?”** Gabe asked, ever the grateful host.  

 

 **“Oh, no thanks, I’m fine,”** He gestured with his hand weirdly in reply.

 

 **“You wanna talk about it, Tyson?”**  The man in question shook his head though, mentioning he was just worried about Tori. Gabe clarified with Tyson, understanding that Tyson was worried about her not having Tyson around to get her places and keep her busy, or be mad at him.  

 

 **“She knows you love her, Tyson. You‘re her brother,”** he assured Tyson, pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around him, giving him a good snuggle. Tyson didn’t fight it, surprisingly and appreciatively leaned into the boy, reciprocating the gesture around Gabe’s torso, sighing softly, commenting that Gabe was too nice.  

 

 **“Nah, this is what a supportive relationship looks like,”** he ran his hand through Tyson’s hair reassuringly, trying to help him relax. **“I’m sorry if I surprised you with the boyfriend thing, but, I just, I want that with you.”** He spoke quietly, timid with his words. Tyson nodded, **“Me too.”** He leaned up and kissed Gabe with a soft, tender peck, before nuzzling back into this side, watching the movie.  

 

As the credits rolled, Gabe gently shook Tyson awake.   **“Hey, it’s over, and it’s pretty late.  Did you need to get back, or you wanna stay here?”**  

 

Tyson burrowed back into the couch in response, mumbling sleeping that he would stay there.  Gabe just nodded, getting up gingerly. **“Kay, want a bed or stay on the sofa?”**

 

He made out the mumbled here, watching as Tyson waved his hand awkwardly, hiding his face in the cushion, butt perched up in the air a little bit as he sighed and got comfortable again, asleep in nothing flat. Gabe chuckled and pulled the blanket over Tyson, turned off the lights, and padded down the hall to his room.  

 

Tyson slept like a baby for the first hour so, until a rough tongue reached out and was flicking his ear, a meow accompanying the movement. Tyson rubbed at his ear, annoyed, several times, before he got up and wrapped himself in the blanket, stomping down the hallway. He stopped at the first door that was partially open and let himself in. He glanced in and made out a sleeping figure on the bed. He flopped down without paying attention to the lump, and curled up as he rolled over, and came face-to-face with a sleeping form that was not Gabe.  He let out a shriek and scrambled as quickly back as possible, apologizing to the man who woke up confused and reeking of alcohol. Gabe quickly pushed the door open, where Tyson ran smack into broad, toned, bare, chest. He swallowed quickly and looked up at Gabe through wide eyes.

 

 **“Are you okay?”** Gabe asked worriedly, pulling Tyson along down the hall to the last room.  

 

“ **I just… that was…”** he rubbed a hand over his face, exasperated and tired. **“You live in a fucking hall of fame.”** He couldn’t quite figure out if he was dreaming or not, but was hushed by Gabe who chuckled and ushered Tyson into his room, shutting the door behind him. He led Tyson to the bed and settled on his own side, burrowing  deep under the covers while Tyson got situated under the blankets as well. He turned off the bedside lamp when Tyson got comfortable, then rolled over to face Tyson’s back, spooning up behind the shorter man. He wrapped an arm around Tyson, burying his face into Tyson’s hair, both of them quickly falling back asleep.  

 

Tyson woke up to a warm bundle of muscles, his chin tucked into Gabe’s neck , legs slotted with Gabe’s. He tensed slowly against the other man, hand that had rested on Gabe’s stomach during the night stiff as he tried to calm himself, willing the current blood rush to return north. He obviously wasn’t smooth enough though, Gabe’s thick, sleepy voice startling him. **“Relax, s’fine, sleep.”** He burrowed further down, pulling the covers higher on them. Tyson swallowed ,willing himself to relax, heartbeat in his ears. He couldn’t do it though, and sighed, sliding away from Gabe. The blonde rolled over, blue eyes hidden as he was heavily lidded, speaking soft and husky with sleep. **“Stop thinking so hard, I can feel it.”**  

 

Tyson chuckled and rolled over, wiggling back against Gabe, who wrapped him in a tight hug, hooking his chin on Tyson’s shoulder.  

 

**“Gabe?”**

 

A soft moan of a _‘what?’_ came from the Swede as he tightened his grip on Tyson, wanting him to silence and sleep.  

 

 **“Thank you, for making me feel wanted, and important.”** It was barely above a whisper, a soft yawn interrupting his last word.  

 

 **“You’re so wanted,”** Gabe squeezed Tyson’s middle, and fell back asleep.  

* * *

Tyson thanked Mrs. MacKinnon, AKA Aunt Kathy when Tori wasn’t around, for breakfast on his way out the door with Nate. They were planning on doing some last minute Christmas shopping, and Nate wanted to get a move on and beat the crowd.  

 

 **“Dude,”** Tyson said around a mouthful of burrito, **“Your mom is such a great cook.”** Nate just shrugged and stuffed his face, mumbling in agreement.   **“Seriously, Nate, you should thank her.”** Nate just laughed and agreed, backing out of the driveway and down the road. He had been surprised when he came home from the mountain trip with a few friends, to see Tyson crashing in the spare room across the hall from him. He hadn’t had to ask why, though, knowing better. It had been a long time coming.  

 

**“She called yet, begging you to do something?”**

 

 **“No, but she should be at work… I just hope Mark isn’t watching Tori,”** Tyson let out a long sigh, watching the houses pass by as they drove.  

 

 **“What? Why not?”** Nate wasn’t most up to date on Tyson’s domestic woes, but he knew enough.

 

 **“I just don’t like him, and neither does Tori. It’s weird. He likes to sing his weird songs and just, be weird,”** Tyson shrugged, unable to put any words to why/how/what.  

 

 **“Well, he’s not like, gonna hurt her or anything though?”** Nate seemed a bit worried.

 

**“Nah, he just will annoy her and make her sing stupid songs.”**

 

**“I mean, I can ask Mom to offer to watch her.”**

 

**“No, man, Mom needs to figure it out. I’m going to college in August, Nate…  and I can’t take her with me.”**

 

Realization fell over Nate’s face, followed by disappointment, as he realized what that meant.   **“So, you’re not coming to DU, now?”**  It had been the plan, bros going to college, but now, well, maybe not.  

 

 **“I don’t think so,”** Tyson spoke softly. **“I applied to a lot of out of state schools…  and other, places.”**

 

Nate tried to hide his disappointment as he nodded, but Tyson wasn’t an idiot.   **“I just, I can’t stay. It’s only making things worse, you know?”**

 

 **“You do what you have too, Brutes… ”** Nate gave him a nod and a fist bump. **“So, how’s Gabey Baby?”** He asked with a giggle and a mockingly high voice.  

 

Tyson rolled his eyes, but smiled as he answered, **“Good.”** It was all he said, turning up the music, dancing in the car with his dawg to the jams.  Nate didn’t interrupt hin, letting Tyson enjoy himself. When the song ended though, it was fair game. **“What’d you do without me at the house the other night? Bored to death? Any ghost fighting you needed done?”** He teased.  

 

 **“Uhh, well, I didn’t stay at the house, I stayed with Gabe.”** Tyson looked out the window, taking in the traffic.  

 

Nate clicked his lips, **“Well then…  was it all you thought it would be?”** He made stupid wiggly eyebrows at Tyson, teasing him. Tys shoved his arm gently with a laugh and a toss of his head. **“Shush, I just slept. And uh, Gabe lives in a mansion.”**

 

 **“Right, he said his billet family is kinda…  ‘fancy.’**  Nate laughed, shaking his head and using Gabe’s words.  

 

 **“Uh, yea, about that…  you should have told me who he lived with!”** Tyson scoffed.  

 

**“Some guy named Peter.”**

 

 **“Uhm, yea, well, it’s** **_THE_ ** **Peter.”** Tyson finished, shaking his head. Nate seemed clueless though, so Tyson went on. **“Come on, Swedish Peter… hockey Swedish Peter… ”**  When Nate seemed to truly not know, Tyson sighed. **“Like, NHL Swedish Peter. Foppa.”**

 

 **“WHAT?!”** Nate all but shrieked as he looked over at Tyson with wide eyes.  

 

**“Yea, talk about awkward, walking in all hot mess express, and BAM, Hello Mr. Forsberg.  Thanks for letting me sleep in your basement with your billet Swede!”**

 

 **“No way…”** Nate shook his head. **“Uh, yea, Gabe called him the “Family friend.”**  

 

Nate whistled, commenting they needed a team dinner there. **“Yea, that probably won’t happen, but, talk about shock me.”**

 

 **“Damn. Landy was holding out on us.** ” Nate laughed, then asked for more details about this sleepover, laughing hysterically at the cat and wrong bedroom story. It felt really good to laugh for once, Tyson decided.  

* * *

Christmas break flew, and Tyson spent more time away from his house in that month period than he probably ever had in his life. He did return home, but it was awkward, seeing as he didn’t have a lot to say to his mother. Of course, he did resume all of his caretaking  of Tori, and was more than happy to do so. He knew she was okay that way, and he was able to ensure safety and a daily routine for her. Being the good boyfriend, Tyson attended as many of Gabe’s games as he could, generally with Tori in tow. She loved getting to watch the games, both for Nate and Gabe, and also because it was something that she and Tyson got to do together. It was a chance for them to be silly and loud.  

 

While many people had told Tyson that the senior year flew by quickly, he hadn’t really believed before now. While he felt it should have still been January, it was already the end of March, with Graduation being five weeks away. A graduation party was something his mom suggested, wanting to play the ever gracious host with the cake, punch, and pictures. Though, Tyson wasn't having it. It was a forced event, on both parts. Tyson had put his foot down immediately, announcing he was spending graduation day with Nate and his friends. The conversation ending quickly after that. The last thing Tyson needed was added stress of keeping up appearances on such a big day.

 

All Tyson needed now was a college acceptance, some type of direction to where he was going. He’d already gotten his acceptance to DU, CU Denver, and CSU. He had his fallbacks, but he was waiting on two more decisions, just _two more_ and he would know what he was doing. He wasn’t opening either one until he got the other. hHe had been patiently waiting for either acceptance or rejection e-mails with bated breath. He wasn't expecting the worst, but there was a tumultuous feeling in his stomach thinking of the responses he could get. He knew he was aiming high, but he wanted it so bad. A part of him knew that it was probably setting himself up for failure, even though Nate and Gabe both had told him to be kinder to himself.    

 

Tonight, he and Gabe were having a night in with movies, junk food, and hopefully, getting decent sleep. Tyson hadn’t slept for much as of late, which meant he was getting increasingly grumpy. He wanted everything to be perfect though, pushing himself harder than ever at school. His first semester had been more relaxed and a lot more fun . Now, they were almost at the finish line with finals, Gabe’s hockey season drawing to a close, and all that came with the territory.  

 

As Tyson stretched out on the sofa, he glanced down at Gabe with a soft smile. He was heavy lidded, barely watching  the tv. Tyson knew that Gabe was worn out, hating seeing him that tired, but there was nothing he could do; he had his own workload and Tori taking up most of his time. He pat his lap and sprawled back a little bit, so Gabe could stretch out and rest his head on Tyson’s thighs. The blonde gave him a sweet smile, so innocent and sleepy, curled up skin to skin. A hand dropped softly to Gabe’s blonde locks, fingers trailing through his hair gently as he focused on the movie, noting the slowed breathing from Gabe, heaviness that fell into his body from sleep moments later.   He didn’t say anything, simply continued to thread his fingers through Gabe’s hair, finding his own relaxation from the simple action.

 

As Tyson ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, he found himself taking in every little detail about Gabe’s face, as if committing it to memory. He knew, more than likely, he was going to go play hockey somewhere, and Tyson was going to college to get to work on his dreams, just like Gabe. Tyson was dreading the day Gabe left, he also hated how much he dreaded the day. He was never supposed to get so attached to the blonde, but here he was, head over heels in love with the boy who made him feel like he was special and something more than a brother. He was a person, too. Sure, Nate let him feel like a friend, and at work he knew he was more than a brother, but Gabe truly saw the real Tyson, not just the scripted part of himself he showed to others. Gabe got to see all of it; Tyson was going to miss having that person who was so available to him.   

 

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Gabe’s forehead, thumb trailing over his sweet face and puffy  lips gently. **“I love you,”** it was soft, whispered, heard by nobody but Tyson. He sighed softly and focused his attention back to the television, not wanting to let his emotions get the best of him at a time like this. He was lost in the movie, hand settled in Gabe’s hair, no longer threading through, his own eyes growing super heavy.  He leaned down and gently pressed another kiss to Gabe’s cheek. **“Babe… Wake up,”** he spoke softly against his chin, kissing him again. **“C’mon,”**  he rubbed his chest gently with his other hand.  

 

Those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open on Tyson, a sweet smile covering his face as he gazed up at Tyson. **“You’re tired, Tys, c’mon,”** he sat up,  then moved to stand, stretching out, his shirt lifting to reveal  milky sweet sliver of skin between his shirt and sweats. Tyson smiled softly and stood up, **“I should go home, Gabe.”**

 

 **“Maybe so, but I want you to stay here. Come on,”** he held his hand out to Tyson, watching him intently. Tyson bit his lip, but took Gabe’s outstretched hand, following the blonde as he walked down the hall to his room. He let his eyes drop to Gabe’s ass for a moment with a smile, appreciating the view. Gabe opened the door and led Tyson in, shutting it behind them before he flipped on the lamp by the bed, shutting off the overhead.   

 

Gabe watched him with worried, curious eyes, noting the expression on Tyson’s face as he flipped through notifications on his phone. Tyson fumbled with his phone, texting his mom the “I’m staying with Nate” line he’d been using a lot lately. The blonde wasn’t an idiot, he knew Tyson was about to lose it again with his mom, everything weighing so heavily on Tyson’s shoulder’s lately. Gabe wished he could fix it all for Tyson, but whenever he tried, the curly haired boy would freak out and then have to leave. So, he had resigned himself to watching Tyson carry all of the burden day in and out. Gabe would never be able to understand how Tyson did all of it, know that he was a strong guy and wasn’t one to ask for help. He didn’t comment on the boy’s actions though, just pulled off his shirt and shorts and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He came back and Tyson was still typing on his phone with brows furrowed. Gabe sighed and wiggled under the covers, waiting for Tyson.

 

After tossing his phone down onto the chair in the corner, Tys pulled off his sweater and jeans, grabbed Gabe’s shirt off the floor, pulling it over his head before grabbing a pair of Gabe’s sweats to pull on, stomping  into the bathroom. Gabe sighed softly, watching the brunette brush his own teeth. Something wasn’t right, or Tyson wouldn’t have been boarding himself up, but Gabe knew better than to push it right now. He simply waited for Tyson to get under the covers before shutting off the lamp.  

 

 **“Wanna talk about it?”** He offered to the silence, eyes trained on the ceiling.  

 

 **“Nope,”** was all Tyson had to say as he rolled over onto his side facing the wall. He let out a long sigh and tried to take deep breaths. Gabe frowned quietly, **“I’m sorry, Tys. I really am.”** He hated Tyson’s world right now. He’d been so happy a while ago, and now, here they were, silences filled with stilted sighs and stewed anger. **“It’s not your fault, Gabe, just come cuddle me and tell me I’m pretty or some shit,”** he wriggled back towards Gabe, sighing.  

 

The blonde smirked and shook his head, spooning up behind Tyson, wrapping his arm around his waist, chin tucked on his shoulder. **“You cold?”** he asked softly, rubbing his hand over Tyson’s hip gently. **“No, I, just--”** he stopped short , **“I dunno… maybe.”**

 

Gabe curled closer, holding Tyson to his chest securely, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.   **“It’s almost over, Tyson. You could always leave after graduation, you know.”**

 

 **“Yea? And go where? What about Tori?”** Tyson lamented.

 

 **“Well, you could come home with me…  or I bet Nate would let you stay with him. Or I bet Pete would let you rent out here for the summer,”** he listed off, trying to think of ideas for Tyson.

 

 **“Gabe…  I’m not made of money, dude,”** he laughed softly, shaking his head. **“I’ll make it till I know where I’m going.”**

 

 **“So”** Gabe stretched out the vowel casually **, “that’s a no to Sweden?”** Gabe questioned as it were an afterthought. .

 

 **“I mean, that’s an ‘** **_I’d love that idea, but once again I’m poor_ ** **’ comment.”** Tyson chuckled and rolled onto his side to look at Gabe.  

 

 **“You’d be my guest, Tyson,”** he countered , searching out  Tyson’s face in the dark.

 

**“I can’t, Gabe. I appreciate you asking, but, I just, I can’t.”**

 

 **“Can’t, or won’t?”** Gabe wondered hesitantly.  

 

**“Both, I think.”**

 

**“But…  why not?”**

 

 **“It’s already going to be hard enough, Gabe. Getting to go away with you and not have to be responsible, would be amazing. But it would make the fall so much harder when we go separate ways, you know?”**   Tyson's words were mumbled into the dark room, indifference sitting at the bottom of his stomach like a sinking stone at the thought of not having Gabe around anymore.

  
**“Yea,”** was all Gabe had to say. He couldn’t disagree with Tyson, not fully, anyway.   Instead he held the brunette closer to him, lips pressed up against the side of Tyson’s head. **“Try and get some sleep, Tyson,”** Gabe murmured  and kissed his hair, before he closed his eyes as well. Tyson didn’t speak, face buried deep as it could go in Gabe’s chest, so tired.  

* * *

 

> T: I’m in.   
>  G: What?  
>  T: I’m IN . . .   
>  G: As in, Harvard?!  
>  T: Got it today.   
>  G: So that means you heard from Duke, too. And?  
>  T: In.   
>  G: Tyson! That’s amazing!!!! I’m so proud of you!!!!!  
>  T: I can’t believe it  
>  G: What? Why not?  
>  T: HARVARD, Gabe. HARVARD!  
>  G: I know, Tys. Never doubted it, babe.   
>  T: What do I do?  
>  G: What do you mean?  
>  T: Where do I go?  
>  G: What feels right?  
>  T: I don’t even know  
>  G: You will, Tys. You will

* * *

Graduation was over, the party was over, it was just the three of them.  Gabe, Tyson and Nate. Tyson kept reminding them it was the last time they’d ever be like this, just the three of them, and Gabe was tired of being reminded. **“Just think, at this time next year, Nate’s going to prolly be finishing his first big time season…  I’ll have a year of Harvard under my belt. Gabe’s going to be finishing his big time season in Toronto--”** he was interrupted, Gabe looked over at Tyson announcing,    **“Boston.”**

 

 **“What?”** Tyson looked perplexed as he took in Gabe’s news.   

 

 **“Boston, Tys. I picked Boston College… signed this week,”** he gave Tyson a big smile, elated at the thought.

 

**“What? But, Toronto! Gabe, don’t mess up your life!”**

 

Nate chuckled and watched them with a knowing smile, shook his head and got up, clapping them both on the shoulder. **“Y’all have fun talking this one through.”**

 

Gabe rolled his eyes at Tyson, **“So dramatic. I’m not messing up my life.  Boston has a great hockey program,”** he paused, moments later adding **, “... and I want to be there.”**

 

 **“Yea but,”** Tyson started, frowning. **“You’re 18…  don’t make this mistake and try to go cause I’m going there.”**

 

**“It’s never been just about you in that aspect Tyson. I’ve got things lined up exactly how I want them. You’re my extra bonus.  But if you don’t want to hang with me there, that’s okay too. I’d still go to Boston.”**

 

Tyson frowned, shaking his head, **“I don’t believe you. You’re throwing away an amazing opportunity, Gabe.”**

 

 **“No. I’m not Tyson, now hush,”** he beamed and leaned over to kiss Tyson. .  Tyson hummed in appreciation and ran his hand through Gabe’s hair. **“Stubborn.”**

 

 **“You love me. Shut up and kiss me, Barrie,”** Gabe laughed.

 

 **“You’re right, I do,”** Tyson laughed, kissing him again.  

* * *

**_Seven Years Later_ **

 

Tyson rushed out the door, Tori in tow, as they made their way to the Pepsi Center. She was 13 and living full time with Tyson and Gabe. Her choice, Mom had agreed; A once a month dinner being the only fine print on the agreement. She had been with them since Tyson got back to Denver three years ago, wanting to get stability back. Tyson was busy juggling his pediatrics residency, Gabe doing what he loved, playing Big Time NHL hockey. He’d been at Boston with Tyson for a year, entering the draft soon afterwards. Tyson had finished out his four years undergrad at Harvard, graduating with Honors, and accepted into CU’s Medical Program with an emphasis in Pediatrics. Long distance had been hard, more for Tyson than Gabe, it felt like. They’d had a period of not seeing each other for 3 months that had been the hardest on Tyson, but Nate had come through and got the pining idiots back together in person, things back to running as smooth as ever. .    

 

Between Tori and his residency, Dr. Barrie kept busy. Between Tori and Hockey, Gabe kept busy. But, they were a happy little unit. Nate was around, having been the “hometown favorite” when the Avs had drafted him. Tyson’s world felt right for the first time, thrilled to get to spend his free evenings with his little sister. Even if she was mouthy as hell.  They had monthly dinners with their mom, and while it was always awkward, they managed to sit through them without coming uncorked. Though, Tori tended to keep herself in line a bit better than Tyson (He credited that to Gabe coaching her on tolerance), it worked out for them. Sometimes, things had a way of working themselves out, or so Tyson had learned. Though, part of him knew that things could always turn around.

 

Tyson’s relationship with Gabe, was nothing short of amazing.  They made time to do the things they loved together, with traditions of their own.  Their little family of them and Tori may not have been the most conventional, but it worked, and neither one of them could have imagined things being any different.

 

From a boy who started out working in a coffee shop to a Doctor. Soon to be pediatrician. Tyson was strong.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the end feels like it's rushed, and I'm sorry for that. But it felt. . . most appropriate at this time.


End file.
